


Life and Love Off the Ice

by SassySalchow (diedraechin)



Series: Bear Your Soul on the Ice, Darling. ;) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles based in Bear Your Soul on the Ice Universe, M/M, Overall Ridiculousness, Tumblr Prompt, Will be adding more as they are written, teenage sexy times...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 22,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/SassySalchow
Summary: Most of Yuuri's life is on the ice, but a good bit is off the ice too.Series of vignettes or drabbles based in the Bear Your Soul on the Ice universe as requested on my tumblr.  Pairing and characters vary.  Each chapter a different drabble with prompt and character information given.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can We Ever See Nakagawa's POV? :D Liek What he thinks of Yuuri, Viktor and how much he loves(?) his boyfriend but he's very jealous of Viktuuri moments - anon  
> Before Naka kissed Yuuri in front of everyone he was rushing around and talking -- what was he saying then? - anon

It was annoying.

Really annoying.

There was something about watching Yuuri interact with the older Russian skater that just really annoyed Shouta.  In a way, he got it, he really did.  He had sports idols that he looked up to too.  He’d never had a chance to meet any of them or train with them, so his experience with older athletes that he really looked up to was vastly different than Yuuri’s but…

But he knew, deep down, that Yuuri’s idolization of Viktor Nikiforov was not the same at all.  It wasn’t just one or two posters on his wall.  No, he had a whole wall dedicated to just posters of Viktor Nikiforov.  So many that they overlapped at the corners even.  They chatted constantly on Yuuri’s twitter; their messages hidden from everyone else.  In fact, sometimes Shouta thought, perhaps not completely unfairly, that he preferred it when Yuuri and Viktor had been fighting.  Yuuri had been so much easier to talk to then.  

Because his phone wasn’t constantly chiming in his pocket.

And all right, maybe he was a little jealous.  He knew that he was only 17 and still growing and Viktor was almost twenty-one and, well… Viktor was hot.  He could admit that.  If he’d been a swimmer, Shouta would probably have a poster of him on his wall, too.  A Poster.  Singular.

Here was the thing.  Yuuri was… well, Yuuri was almost perfect.  In fact, his only major flaw was the Russian skater that just seemed to be EVERYWHERE in his life even though he lived in another country.  Yuuri and Shouta liked the same games, understood the demands of each other’s schedules, enjoyed spending their time together.  Yuuri was a good listener, if not a good talker.  He really didn’t talk about his feelings with Shouta at all, and really, well, Shouta didn’t expect him to.  It wasn’t how they were.  Boys.  In Japan. In general.  And Yuuri even more so.  So that was all right.

And Yuuri, well, Yuuri had some issues.  He got nervous, or even more than that, anxious.  The very thing he loved could send him spiraling down into a mess of anxiety that Shouta didn’t know how to reach.  That no one did.  Not really, though his coach seemed to do all right.  The only upside was that Viktor Nikiforov didn’t know how to deal with it either.  Yes, it might be petty, but Shouta figured he could be a little petty.  Just a little.  Yuuri was his boyfriend after all.

Shouta got to be Yuuri’s first kiss – much to Shuji’s utter dismay – and his first boyfriend.  And the first person that he ever messed around with.  And Shouta liked knowing that he was all those firsts.  And that for some of them, most of them, Yuuri was _his_ first.  They fumbled around in their spare moments, hot and exhausted from their own practices but found the time in secluded corners of the sports complex or after everyone else went to bed at Yuuri’s.  Messy, hot, wet kisses and hands shoved in pants at odd angles.  Getting someone else off wasn’t anything like getting yourself off.

It was better.

And if he could find a way to cut into Yuuri’s time with Viktor Nikiforov he would.

“Please.  Alexei won’t care.  He doesn’t give you curfews, not really.  You can come back to the other hotel and–”

Yuuri shook his head and looked down.  “I have to skate tomorrow.  I need to sleep.”

“So sleep with me.  Not like… that, you know… Or… it’s still early.  Just come and hang out.  Just us.  Yamato-kun will make himself scarce.  He already promised me.”

“I can’t.”

Shouta sighed.  “All right.  I won’t push.”  So Shouta did what he could.  He leaned forward and tilted Yuuri’s chin up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Ja ne.”

And he watched from the corner of his eye as Yuuri physically pushed Viktor Nikiforov into the elevator.

Shouta might have complained about the Russian skater on the way back, only shutting up about it when Shuji mentioned how red Yuuri was and that Shouta was probably the only one who could get that sort of reaction out of Yuuri.

It made him feel a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Which means that Viktor Seriously sat there and debated which pictures he should send to Yuuri that would have the most impact without embarrassing Yuuri too much." OK, but picture it: Viktor squinting at certain nudes and debating whether or not to sent it -- if the peek of a buttcheek is teasing or a bit too much, if the bathtub photo shows too much skin or instead balances the perfect line. Mulling and weighing the pros and cons of too sexy and not sexy enough. (V, I have no words for you. XD) - anon

“Yes, yes, you are on speaker which is why you could hear Makkachin.”

Chris chuckled.  “But _why_ am I on speaker?”

Sighing, Viktor redid the piles that Makkachin had ruined when she jumped on the bed.  “Because I need two hands to sort through these pictures.”  He paused.  “Chris, you remember the advert I did for that sportswear line?  The one with the jacket–”

“That was unzipped.  And you were drinking water and there was some trailing down your chest and you were all sweaty.  That one?”

He knew he could count on Chris to remember!  “Yes, that one.  Do you think that Yuuri has seen it?”

Chris started coughing.  “Viktor! Warn a guy before you say something like that.  I was enjoying some coffee.  Why?”

“Oh, I want to send him some of my more recent ads… that’s all.”  Viktor picked up the aforementioned ad and put it in the ‘maybe’ pile.

“No, you want to send him professionally taken pictures of you where you think you look hot.  And yes, I bet he has.  It was in an English language skating magazine.”

“Oh.”  He took it out of the ‘maybe’ pile and put it in the ‘no’ pile instead.  Chris raised a good point.  If Yuuri wasn’t subscribed to the English language magazines, then Alexei almost certainly was.  He picked up the next one.  “Oh, Chris! I found the perfect picture! That lotion advert from that French fashion magazine! There’s no way that he’s seen that one before.”

“The one where you’re naked?!  The only thing covering you was the branding!  Are you trying to kill the boy?”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to send him the finished advert, just the picture for it.  The raw.”

Chris was silent for a long time.  

“It’s too much isn’t it?”

“Yes.  Way too much.”  He paused.  “How many pictures do you have set aside to send him, anyway?”

“Ten.”

“Ten?”

Viktor sighed.  “I probably shouldn’t send him that many.”

“Probably not.” 

“Two.  I think I can get away with sending him two.  But which ones?”

Chris coughed again.  “May I make a suggestion?”

Viktor hummed an affirmative.

“Be subtle.  Yuuri seems like he might be the sort to appreciate subtle.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're in the mood to write a drabble, I'd really love to hear about Nakagawa taking Yuuri swimming. Because that sounds adorable. - tanlefan

Yuuri sat down on the very edge of the pool and let his legs hang over the edge after he pushed up the legs of his school pants.  Nakagawa still had two laps to finish.  It was always strange watching him swim.  He was focused and determined and looked at home in the water.  

Yuuri ducked his head down.  That sounded very familiar.  He was pretty sure that Nakagawa had said the same thing to him, just switching out the words swim and water with skate and ice.

Lost in thought, he didn’t even realize when Nakagawa came up next to him and put his arms on the edge.  It was the splash of water soaking into his pants that got his attention.

“Whoops.”  Nakagawa just grinned.

“Nakagawa!”  Yuuri sighed.  “Now I’m going to have to change.  I don’t even know if I have a spare pair of pants in my locker.”

“And here I thought that it would be really hard to get you out of your pants.  Who knew all I’d have to do was splash you.”

Yuuri leaned down and splashed some water into his boyfriend’s face.  Mostly so Nakagawa would stop looking at him because he already knew that his face had to be red.  

“Yamoto-kun probably has something you could borrow.  He’s done for the day and in the locker room already.”

***

Yuuri glared at his boyfriend as he made his way back to the pool in a swimsuit.  “This was not what I thought you meant.”

Nakagawa just grinned.  “You’re right, this is so much better.  Come on.”

“Come on and what?”

Nakagawa just held out his hand.  And even though Yuuri knew it was a mistake, he grabbed it and felt himself falling into the water a minute later.  He came up sputtering.

“Race you?”

Before Yuuri could even say how pointless that would be, Nakagawa was off, pausing every few meters to turn around.  Yuuri narrowed his eyes and gave chase.

***

Yuuri sighed.  Maybe he could get out of conditioning in the morning because he felt like he had probably run something like 10km.  “This is exhausting.”

“And all your skating isn’t?”  Nakagawa pressed up against his side.

“Not at all.  Skating is relaxing.”  Yuuri looked around.  The pool was deserted except for them and a lifeguard/instructor that was stacking some swimming aids for the beginners swim class that would meet in the morning.

“Hmm.  Guess we’ll have to agree to disagree.”

Yuuri startled at the feeling of lips against the curve of his jaw.  He gave Nakagawa a glance from the corner of his eye.  “If you’re going to kiss me, you could at least do it properly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reluctantidol!Yuuri pls huhuhu I've been watching so many hiphop dance vids since you linked Black and Gold :(( Doesn't have to be dance either just more things about Yuuri confronted with his teen idol status! - anon

“So your fans have either sent in questions by post or email and we’ve had a team go through them and pick out the best ones for the segment. We’re actually splitting the best into two so that we can have the on-air segment and a web exclusive segment. The questions that weren’t selected as well as any we do not get to will be available for your managers to take with you.” The PA smiled at Yuuri. “Katsuki-kun, I understand that you don’t have a manager but your coach has volunteered to take charge of the letters.“

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he jumped. He’d been tuning out, for the most part, assuming that whatever the PA was talking about would only apply to the members of EXCITE and LOVE-ly that were attending. They had told the tennis kid that he wouldn’t be taking part in the question and answer portion and Yuuri had assumed the same for himself since he was an athlete as well. “uh… I don’t understand.”

The PA just smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Just answer the questions the hosts ask and then you can handle the rest as you would your normal fan mail.”

“Normal fan mail? I don’t get fan mail?!”

Shuji-kun wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.  “Of course you do.  You were telling Nakagawa how you answer those letters from the little skaters asking what you think they should do–”

“Tha– That’s not fan mail.  I… They…”

Noda-chan giggled from where she was having her make-up done.  “Yuuri-kun, what do you think fan mail is?  At least two-thirds of the stuff that comes to us is questions about becoming a singer.”

Shuji-kun chuckled and let go of Yuuri’s shoulders when he groaned.  “It’s ok, Yuuri-kun.  The first realization is the hardest.  Just follow my example and don’t forget to give the cameras a flirty smile.”

“Shuji-kun!”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands.  How had this become his life? Just how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Bear Your Soul, and absolute adore how you're writing Yuuri's first relationship and nakagawa. I'm hoping you can write some drabble of Yuuri showing Nakagawa around Hasetsu. Taking him sight seeing, his first Katsudon, going to Ice Castle :) I live for their interactions! Thank you :) - themindpalaceinthetardis

Nakagawa bowed, a little surprised at just how small Yuuri’s mother actually was.  It was obvious to him that Yuuri had gotten his round face from his mother but slighter frame from his father even if he had to keep to a strict diet to maintain his weight.  Nakagawa knew it wasn’t fair that he could eat pretty much whatever he wanted and then some and maintain his weight. Sure in the offseason he had to work for it harder, but Yuuri had to work all year long, on or off season.

“Yuuri has told me so much about your katsudon, Katsuki-san. I am looking forward to trying it.”

Yuuri’s mother beamed. “Such a nice boy. You swim, yes?”

“I do. I’m hoping that I’ll get to go to London for the Olympics in a couple of years.”

“Good! Swimming uses a lot of energy so I will make you an extra-large portion of Katsudon. Yuuri, Alexei-chan said you could only have a normal portion since Nationals is coming up.

Yuuri nodded but smiled. Even though he wasn’t getting the full katsudon experience Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. 

“Go put your things up in Yuuri’s room and then try the hot springs!”

Before they could even turn the corner to go up the second flight of stairs there was someone calling Yuuri.

“Mari-neechan.”

Yuuri’s sister was about his height, but her features were a little sharper like their father’s.

Nakagawa suddenly felt like he was under the spotlight.  Yuuri hadn’t told his family he was dating anyone and yet…

“Hurt my brother and I will hurt you.”

Nakagawa’s eyes went wide and he could only nod. He believed that she could without a doubt.

“Mari-neechan!”

His sister just looked at him. “Am I wrong? No. I’m just glad that my room is on a different floor.” She glanced at Nakagawa and he felt like he was being appraised. “Not too loud, though, you two, or mom will find out and then it’ll be lectures because of school rules. Dad probably won’t care as long as you’re being safe.”

Yuuri shoved a hand over his sister’s mouth. “It’s not like that!” And it really wasn’t. They’d fooled around a bit but…

Yuuri’s sister just laughed. A good hearted and amused laugh that left single child Nakagawa sort of wishing he had an older sister too.

***

Nakagawa was no stranger to katsudon. His mother never cooked it, but there was a little family diner type place not far from his house and occasionally he’d ordered their katsudon. He usually preferred dons with beef, but it wasn’t like pork was all that bad. Especially when fried. So that was the sort of katsudon that Nakagawa was expecting.

It was not the katsudon that Nakagawa got.

Even though the cutlet was sliced for ease of eating and was covered in sauce, it maintained its crunchiness, and his chopsticks – after breaking through the crust – could easily split the pork slices into even smaller bites. The crunch was perfection and the pork melted in his mouth. And the egg! How did the egg get to be so perfect? It was amazing!  Not to mention the rice. There was some sort of subtle flavor hidden there that kept even such a heavy dish feeling light on his tongue. Yuuri only smiled and refused to give away his mother’s secret.

“I’m coming home with you for katsudon every time you win a medal from now on. So no off podium finishes.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him.

***

Of course, his boyfriend would think that the ice rink deserved to be on the same level as a ninja house when it came to touring Hasetsu. So Nakagawa wasn’t even surprised when they went in. He’d met Nishigori and his wife a couple of times (and it really was strange that Yuuri had married friends) but didn’t know a lot about them, so he was a little surprised to see them standing behind the counter talking.

“Nishigori’s parents own the rink.”

“Yuu-kun, you’re here! And you really did bring him.  Takeshi’s parents closed the rink for the afternoon so the ice is all yours for as long as you want until the hockey team comes at six to practice. Though you know their coach is a fan and would probably let you stay on even longer if you need the practice.”

The rink was smaller than the one Yuuri trained on at the sports plaza.

“How can you run through a routine if the size isn’t the same?”

Yuuri laced up his skates.  They were fairly new since Yuuri had gone up another shoe size. Sleek and black compared to the dull, worn, and clunky looking rental skates that Nakagawa had on.  “You adapt. It’s not easy, but plenty of skaters don’t have Olympic regulation sized rinks to practice on. It’s hard the first few times; you end up expending a lot of energy that you aren’t used to just to fill the space since it’s a requirement that you do. Even at the plaza, I usually only have half the rink, if that. I only get to do a full rink run through maybe once a session?”

Yuuri was just as graceful on the ice as off.  And he even managed to stay graceful while Nakagawa used the excuse of being on skates to cling to him. Nakagawa would never understand the pull of the ice, but even so, he could see how happy it made Yuuri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're writing drabbles, can you do one of Riku and Alexei please? - abmaries

“You want to do an ice show?”

Riku smiled.  “Why not, we’ll have to go with Yuu-kun for it anyway.”

Nodding, Alexei flipped through his schedule to the summer to add the dates for the show.  They’d just received a copy of the contract Yuuri signed last week, so things were official.  Alexei’d have to rearrange some things, but this would be good for Yuuri.  Low pressure performance with nothing riding on it.  “What are you planning to skate?”

“I thought we could do a pair skate.”

Alexei loved how casually his wife managed to drop that suggestion; her tone of voice was the same that she’d use to suggest that they go for a walk.

“An ice dance.”

“No.  A pair skate.  Or rather something in between an ice dance and a pair skate.  A couple synchronized jumps and at least one throw; we’ve done them before. then perhaps a pair spin and a lift or two.  Though no death spiral; it never went well in practice.”

Alexei coughed.  How could it when he was terrified he’d drop Riku on her head?  No. No death spirals.  He was a single’s skater, not a pairs skater.

Alexei closed his planner and looked up at his wife from where she was standing over his desk.  “Are you going to choreograph it too, or did you have someone else in mind?”

A telltale hint of nerves passed over Riku’s features as she bit her lip.  Now that was interesting.  Riku was never nervous.  “I’ve asked Okukawa-sensei to and she’s agreed to come up to Osaka.”

“Ah, so this was never about skating with the love of your life, it was all about getting Minako-sensei to choreograph for you.  I see how it is.”

Riku leaned in closer, trailing her fingers along his jaw, and over the stubble that had grown over the course of the day.  Riku could get whatever she wanted from him, and she knew that.  When she kissed him, Alexei kissed her back happily, but never tried to take charge of it.  With a last little peck, she pulled away.  “You know me so well.  Of course, it’s all about Okukawa-sensei.”

***

The lights were low, and Alexei could barely take his eyes off Riku as she skated alone at the start of the routine.  She’d taken the white and seafoam green, rhinestone-studded costume from her last year in competition out.  He’d always liked that one.  He could watch her skate forever, but she was expecting him on the ice.

So he skated out to her, his hand skimming across her back and along her arm as he rounded her, their hands clasping before the music picked up and they started skating together around the edges as if they were running together.  He had to let go to do a synchronized step sequence, but they always came back together before letting go again to do a tandem jump, though not the same jump – Alexei was skating backwards and performed a double loop to Riku’s double axel.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they did another sequence more like an ice dance, twisting and turning as they skated across the ice.

He braced himself for the throw that they’d planned.  Just the fact that Riku trusted him enough… They’d done it plenty, and it she landed it beautifully on one foot.  So he chased her across the ice, a bit of a game of cat and mouse.  For all that she was a ballet instructor, Minako understood how the ice worked, what dance steps would look wonderful as they moved across the ice.

And when Alexei caught her, they entered into their combination spin, starting with a camel spin pressed up against each other, then Riku went down into a sit spin while Alexei stayed up in a camel spin, but bent his free leg and then they ended in an upright spin.  It was probably Alexei’s favorite part, which was surprising because he’d never been a big spinner.  

As the music came to a close, Alexei made a slight change to the choreography and bent down and pressed a chaste and quick kiss to his wife’s lips before they broke their ending pose to take their bows.

Yuuri was waiting at the edge of the ice since he was the next performer.  Alexei gave him a fist bump as he stepped off and Yuuri on.  He grabbed his guards from the assistant and wrapped an arm around Riku’s waist as they watched Yuuri skate.

Riku was pressed against his side, Yuuri was on the ice making him proud as a coach, and he had gotten to skate for an audience again.  Straight 6.0s – would do again.

* * *

Think of it as a missing scene from the ice show they did in Osaka.  The pair skate was to “Somewhere Only We Know” by Keane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, has Yuuri ever cooked for Shouta? - anon

“Breakfast, you want some?” 

Nakagawa groaned and rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.  He’d taken the futon on the floor, They both had a free day today and therefore had stayed up too late playing video games the night before.  Nakagawa mumbled something his face pressed into the pillow.  Yuuri could only assume it was an answer of some sort.  Or a question.  Yuuri sighed.

“Nakagawa!”

“Did Alexei cook?”  It was half groaned and Nakagawa pushed himself up slowly.  Yuuri wondered if this was what he looked like the mornings that he didn’t want to get out of bed and rather expected that it was.

“No.  They went for brunch.  A fact you should be happy about because Alexei still doesn’t understand the rules for public displays of affection.”

Nakagawa snorted.  “So who’s making breakfast, or was if I wanted any a trick question?”

“I know how to cook.  Traditional or pancakes?”

Nakagawa shot up.  “Rice cooker pancakes?”

Yuuri shook his head.  “Russian cheese pancakes.”

Nakagawa’s distaste for the idea was obvious in the way that he scrunched up his face.

“They’re good.  And Alexei’s parents sent over some really good jam.  I think you’d like them.  But if not, I can make something Japanese.  Just not rice cooker pancakes.  I’d have to look it up.”

Nakagawa stood up and pulled on Yuuri’s hands.  “I know how!  Come on.”

“Nakagawa, you don’t have a shirt on!”

His boyfriend shrugged.  “Are you going to complain? No.  Is Vicchan? Maybe, but I can’t understand poodle.  Is anyone else here? No.”  Yuuri let himself be pulled into the kitchen.  “Seriously easy.  You take the ingredients and put it in the cooker and mix and then cook.”  Nakagawa smiled.  “And the best part is that we can play Monhan until they are done!”

Yuuri sighed and searched on his phone for a recipe.

***

They both probably ended up covered in more flour than they should have been, but forty-five minutes later they were stationed in front of the TV and eating a giant fluffy pancake with pads of butter and syrup.  As long as they finished before anyone got home.

And managed to clean up the mess from their flour fight.

Nakagawa leaned over and kissed the corner of Yuuri’s mouth.  “There was a bit of pancake.”

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so selfish asking all these questions. But I love your answers and so what am I supposed to do? D: We all know that the regular students aren't *supposed* to try and talk to the idols, but does that mean none of them would take the risk if they saw an opportunity? A distracted teacher or one of the idol students falling behind the group? - tanlefan
> 
> So like I love that Yuuri is oblivious that people admire him to the point that they have a crush on him. BUT is there a time when someone (some girl or boy idol, maybe) confessed to Yuuri? I'd like to see his reactions! Oh how he'd be adorable cute and surprised! xx - anon

Yuuri laughed and brushed his hair back.  Almost two years done.  It was hard to believe that he thought he’d hate this school when he came, but he didn’t.  Kanon-chan waved and headed into the classroom.  He’d only come for half a day since he was flying out late afternoon for almost a solid 24 hours of travelling.  He hurried down the steps.  He was supposed to meet Riku outside the gate.

“Yuuri-kun!”

Yuuri spun around, wondering who was calling out to him.  It was another student, a girl, second-year given the color of her tie.  He smiled and held up a hand.  That’s what Shuji-kun did whenever one of the girls from the regular classes started calling out to him.  “Acknowledgement without getting in trouble.  It’s important to be nice to your fans,” is what he’d say.  Yuuri blanched at the idea that he was assuming that the person was a fan of his.  That was… well, ridiculous.  He was just an ice skater, nothing spectacular.  He was fairly good at it, but it wasn’t like everyone in the country watched ice skating.

He turned away, but the girl was running up to him.  Did he have something on his face?  Was she trying to save him from embarrassment by walking off campus with a spot from the curry bun (approved by Alexei) he’d had as a small snack on his tie or something?  He looked down at his tie.  No, it was still blue and still plain and had no food spots on it.

“Yuuri-kun!  I can’t… It really is you!”  The girl looked over her shoulder.  “I can’t believe…”  She smiled up at him.  “I can’t believe it’s you.”

He swallowed.  What was he supposed to do in this sort of situation?  He never actually listened to any of the other students and how they dealt with stray fans from the regular classes who managed to skirt a teacher.  In what universe would he have to deal with that?

“Hi.”

“I’m Taira Kaede from 2-A!  I really like you!”

Yeah, this had definitely gotten out of hand.  “Um, thank you for your support.”  He bowed.

She just looked at him with her head slightly tilted to the side.  Did she want an autograph?  It wasn’t like he carried those things around.

“Um.”

She shook her head.  “No, um.  I like you.”  She started blushing.  First, it covered her cheeks, just dusting her nose, and then it ran down her neck and along her ears and Yuuri realised that by not saying something he was just making her more embarrassed. 

“Thank you?”  He squeaked.  Yuuri wanted to fall down a deep deep hole and never come out.  “I’m sorry, but I really have to go.  I’m leaving for a competition.”

“Oh.  OK.  Good luck, Yuuri-kun!”

“Thank you, Kaede-chan.  Bye!”  He turned and ran off and didn’t even give it another thought as he climbed into the car and listened to Riku talk about their schedule.  The transfers were tight, but as long as they stayed organized, everything would be all right.

***

“Did you do it?  Did you tell him?”

“We kept Yanagi-sensei distracted.  He didn’t even realise that you’d gone missing!”

Kaede nodded and smiled.  “He had to leave because he was going to a competition.”  She took a deep breath but even so when she spoke again she sounded breathless and her face was still flushed with color.  “He called me Kaede-chan!”

Kaede and her friends all squealed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Yuuri’s reaction to a confession bears a resemblance to Nozaki-kun’s, why do you ask?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're up for drabbles, maybe Yuuri and Nakagawa on a date? Like, an actual non-sports related date? -anon
> 
> Any cute date drabbles with Shouri? - anon
> 
> (BTW, my tumblr follows have named the Shouta(Nakagawa) and Yuuri pairing Shouri. :D)

Nakagawa put his elbows on Yuuri’s desk and leaned in.  “The game center up the street from the sports complex got in the new bullet hell shooter that you’ve been waiting for.  I figured we could get something to eat and then head over.  Tomorrow’s you’re free day, right?”

Yuuri nodded.  It was, and of course, Nakagawa would remember what days he didn’t have practice or conditioning or one of the other ten million things that he had to do.  “It’s been a while since we went to a game center.”

Nakagawa smile.  “It has.  So I’ll meet you just before lunch at that kaitenzushi place you like.  We’ll get lunch and then hit up the game center.”

Yuuri knew that Nakagawa would much prefer to go to the kushikatsu place instead, but Alexei would never had let him, so he smiled.  “Sounds good.”

***

“Of course there’d be a line for the game.”  Nakagawa bumped his shoulder against Yuuri’s.  “Five cabinets and all of them are taken.”

“You’re the one that decided we should come its first week in operation.”  Yuuri went up on tiptoe to see over the shoulder of the person that was currently playing it.  It was going to be intense.  He couldn’t wait.

“You’d just be wondering if it was any good until we had a chance.  But we’re going to one of the purikura booths.”

How Nakagawa managed to say that with a straight face, Yuuri wasn't sure.  “A purikura booth? That’s a joke, right?”

Nakagawa shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked up onto the balls of his feet.  “It’ll be fun.”

Yuuri forgot about it when the person in front of them finished his playthrough and he could finally play.

***

“Limited Time Only EXCITE and LOVE-LY stickers?”

Nakagawa shrugged.  “I had no idea.”

Which totally explained why Nakagawa had been looking at all of the machines.  There were a few girls from school that had spotted them and were all giggling.  Yuuri didn’t even want to think about why.

“Nakagawa-kun, Yuuri-kun, would… would you please take pictures with us?!”  From the color of her tie, she was a first year at Fukuzawa.  “Please!”  There were two other girls with her holding onto each other and looking excited.

Nakagawa smiled.  “Sure, but only if help us afterwards.  I don’t think I’ve ever used one of these before.”

The girls all erupted into giggles.  “Of course!  We wouldn’t mind at all!”

All five of them piled into one of the machines.  It was not the one with the EXCITE stickers much to Yuuri’s relief.

***

“That isn't your email address.”

Nakagawa smiled.  “You’re right.  It isn’t.  Just make sure that you put yours in.  Then we can share the picture.”

***

Shuji-kun sat backward in the chair in front of Yuuri’s desk.  He flipped his phone around.  He had one of the purikura pictures from the game center.  Yuuri and Nakagawa were both giving the victory sign and in the background was a Chibi Shuji sticker with a shocked look on his face and his hands against his cheeks.

“No fair, Yuuri-kun.  I was planning to talk you into trying out the EXCITE stickers with _me_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure this was very early in their relationship.  Nakagawa and Shuji have a very teasing sort of friendship; the picture thing wasn’t mean spirited, but there was a bit of a competition between the two… Poor Yuuri… so red.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still willing to take a drabble prompt, may I request something about Yuri's skating being influenced by Yuuri's (and possibly Yakov recognizing it)? Sort of like how according to Kubo, Viktor knew Yuuri was a fan because of the way he skated? -runespoor7

In general, Yakov did not take on students under the age of ten.  Occasionally he had made an exception, such as with Mila since her sister already trained at the rink, but for the most part, Yakov left the younger skaters to the instructors with more patience and then just swiped the ones with talent out from under them when they were older and more likely able to tolerate his temper.”

But he had worked with Vasily.  He had skated with Vasily back when they were younger and he trusted the man to see talent.

Yakov stared out at the young boy zipping across the ice and pulling off doubles with a look in his eye like he was ready to do triples.  Just slightly too ambitious.  He’d have to work on that,

“Don’t want to keep his for yourself, Vaska?”

The taller man shook his head.  “I’d love to, but you’re the number one coach.  First Alexei and now Viktor.  He can be even better.”

“A lot can change in six years and you know that, Vaska.”  Yakov leaned forward on the barrier and watched as the little sprite slowed down a little.  The skater took a breath and then went into a step sequence.  The turns were all right, and the change of feet needed work, but there was something familiar about it.  “Do it again!”

The boy jumped, but nodded, his brow furrowing.  He knew who Yakov was.  There wasn’t a skater in Russia that didn’t know who Yakov was.

Right there.  “Again!”

The skater started over again and halfway through the step sequence, Yakov closed his eyes.  Instead of the little blond boy skating, Yakov could easily see the older Japanese boy skating the step sequence.  It was from one of his older routines, one that Yuuri had skated when he’d been training in Russia.

“That step sequence is a bit beyond your level.”

The little skater frowned and sped over to the side wall.  “What do you know, you’re just an old man!”

“Feisty.”  Yakov looked over at Vasily who was frowning at his skater.

“Yura, don’t get smart.  If you want to train in St. Petersberg I suggest that you don’t anger Yakov Feltsman.”

“Yura?”

The little skater crossed his arms over his chest and skated back into the center of the rink and started skating again,

“Yuri Plisetsky.  He’s testy when it comes to his step sequences.  They aren’t strong, but he looks up to –”

“Katsuki Yuuri, Japanese skater,” Yakov paused, “I coached him for a year, technically.”

The smaller Yuri rushed over.  “You trained Yuuri Katsuki?  I thought Turov was his coach!”

“He trained with me for a few months and then I brought on Alexei to take over.”  Yakov turned to Vasily.  “Keep me updated on his progress.  If he’s serious about being a skater, I’ll look into transferring him over to St. Petersberg in about a year.”  He looked over at the youth.  “He’s got a good fire in him, but he needs to work on his edges if he ever wants to hold a candle to Yuuri’s step sequences.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How on earth did Yuuri get roped into doing the dance video? - anon

Hikaru smiled at the group of students and their managers. A lot of the sports talent didn’t have managers and for that Hikaru was grateful.  They couldn’t have all of these students on the main program, there just wasn’t enough time.

The producer sighed.  “We’re getting some really good footage for the mini segment that will air during the program, but we still need to pick some students to be guests on the main show.”  The producer looked around and lowered his voice.  “I’ve already crossed out about five or six who I don’t think have the sense of humor to deal with the giant chicken.”

“Mo is an acquired taste, I guess.”  Hikaru had always been fond of Reality Climax’s chicken mascot.   _[A/N: ;)]_

The director came over.  “Are we talking about who to bring on.  Time wise, I think the segment can handle three or four.”  He paused.  “I suggest Shuji, the EXCITE lead singer.  He’s popular and has been making jokes this entire excursion, so I think that he’d be good.”

“If we go for popular,” the producer continued, “then Noda Haruka since she’s one of the main girls from LOVE-ly.”

The director nodded.  “She’s been quiet, but I’ve seen her on other programs, she’ll hold her own.”

Hikaru looked out at the students that were just milling around the castle park.  The whole idea of this mini segment was the idols giving a tour of Osaka.  They had a couple more things to film at the end of the day, but they were more specific.  They gymnasts were going to show them around their practice space.  A separate film crew was going to go to the large sports complex and be shown around by the swimmers who practiced there along with some other athletes, and apparently there was a figure skater that agreed to be filmed during his practice.

“I think we should choose one of the sports idols.”

Both the director and producer nodded at him.  “Good idea.”  The director looked around.  “Not the tennis kid.  He’s good, but a little surly.”

“One of the volleyball players?”

The producer shook his head.  “I’d rather go with an individual athlete than one who plays a team sport.  Makes it look less like favoritism.  The skater?”

This time the director shook his head.  “He’s a bit too quiet.  What about one of the swimmers?  There are two who are quite personable.”

Hikaru hummed.  It seemed strange to him that they’d be bringing a summer athlete on during the winter season, but it wasn’t like they had much choice.  Music started playing from a student’s cell phone and Hikaru turned to see what was going on.  The EXCITE guy, Shuji was dragging the figure skater to the middle of the walking path and some other students were gathering around and laughing.  He tuned out the producer and director to watch.  They’d moved on to debating which swimmer or gymnast they wanted to bring on.

Shuji started dancing, and the figure skater was shaking his head.  It was some sort of choreographed dance to some bouncy music.  A couple other students joined in.  They must take a dance class together.  Eventually, the skater handed his water bottle to another student and ran his fingers through his hair, the wetness from his hands slicking some of it back just a little and he let himself be pulled into the dance.  The students all rearranged themselves, and you could tell who the best dancers in the group were and the figure skater was definitely among them.

Hikaru tapped the producer on the shoulder and he stopped what he was saying to the director and turned to look where Hikaru was pointing.

“The skater?” he asked.

“The skater.” the director replied with a nod.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still in the mood for a drabble you could write about how Chris and Viktor ended up together :) - anon

When he was fifteen, Chris was sure that there was no person more beautiful than Viktor Nikiforov.  He’d just started competing in Seniors, but hadn’t made the team for Euros, but France was so close that his coach brought him anyway.  Viktor won, with a crown of blue roses on his head.  And he’d smiled at Chris and tossed him one of the roses he’d had in his arms after claiming his gold medal.

Chris thought that was love.

So when his heart broke at seeing pictures in some tabloid of Viktor and a French skater, he nursed his heartbreak, just a little.  And when he met up with Viktor at the Trophee de Eric Bompard, he did his best to pretend that he didn’t care.  Then Chris discovered how it felt to be the center of Viktor’s attention.  His seventeenth birthday was just a few months away.  Maybe the pictures had been a lie.

Chris wasn’t good at flirting back, but Viktor didn’t care.  He flushed and Viktor told him how cute it was, and then spent the evening of the banquet making Chris laugh and blush and taking his mind off his sixth-place finish.  There was no way he’d be competing at the Grand Prix Final, but Viktor’s attentions made it a little better.

He followed Viktor’s twitter religiously.  Wondering who the young skater that Viktor had taken under his wing was, and wondered why it wasn’t him.  But it didn’t matter because apparently, that French skater from the tabloids had claimed him as her own, and if Chris was going to be honest with himself, and he always tried to be, they looked good together, like two models gracing a magazine cover making the world wonder how such beautiful people could exist.

He wasn’t really surprised that it ended.

Then Viktor injured himself.  He left a couple of messages for him but ultimately gave him space.  Chris had barely made the Grand Prix Final that year, but knew that he wouldn’t get to meet with Viktor.  Maybe Euros.  But not Euros either.

They saw each other again in LA at Worlds.  Viktor had cut his hair short, moving from beautiful to handsome, and wasn’t skating up to his usual level.  He was still good, but he wasn’t great.  He finished fourth and Chris finished… well, he didn’t even want to think about that.

Viktor helped.  Again.  Viktor had remembered the few messages Chris had sent, which surprised Chris.  And they talked about programs and coaches and what is right for a skater versus what just won’t work.  Chris was happy when he made the color rise in Viktor’s cheeks and used his new height to deepen a kiss in the hotel lobby.  He could have Viktor for just a while, and that would be enough.

He thought that just a while would be longer than one fumbling session in the sheets.  And a bit of possessiveness that he knew he didn’t have the right to filled him as Viktor reached for his phone and smiled at the screen.  And then frowned and seemed a little exasperated.

It wasn’t hard to convince Viktor to focus his attention back on him.

When they met again at the Cup in China for the Grand Prix Series, Chris didn’t even try to convince Viktor to come back to his room with him.  Instead, they sat in the bar and talked and laughed and Chris realised that maybe having Viktor as a friend was better than having Viktor as a lover.

Especially when he learned just how much fun a smitten Viktor could be to tease.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, besotted or not, defending Yuuri? I mean, his smile of doom while getting Yuuri past the reporters who only wanted to talk to victor was good, but I want more. Or besotted Crispino twins talking about Yuuri. - mmarycontrary

Sara dropped down onto the couch next to her brother.  “Oh, are you doing research again?”

Mickey glanced at her before turning back to the television and rewinding the competition back to the beginning of Katsuki’s free skate.  “He has to have some sort of dance training, but what kind?”

“Ballet.  Thirteen plus years worth.  Personally trained by one of the top ballerinas in the world.”  Sara took out her phone.

**sara_crispino** d katsudonyuuri  My brother is watching your Free Skate from Lake Placid over and over  
 **katsudonyuuri** d sara_crispino  Why?  
 **sara_crispino**  Because he’s obsessed with beating you.  
 **katsudonyuuri** d sara_crispino Why?  
 **sara_crispino** d katsudonyuuri Oh, Yuuri…

Mickey grabbed her phone and tossed it onto the table.  “How do you know?”

Sara shrugged.  “I asked.”  A pause.  “You know, Mickey, he’s actually quite nice.  You should try talking to him instead of glaring at him all the time.  Or showering him in ice when you stop near him.  Are the hockey stops really necessary?”

Scoffing, Mickey turned back to the TV and pressed play.  “He’s stuck up.  He never talks to anyone and is always on his phone or listening to music.”  He frowned.  “I think that if I approach my free skate from a different angle I might be able to beat him on PCS.”

“You watch his skates and always say the same thing.  Even our coach says to focus on your step sequences more and your spins.  If you worked at it, you could be better at spins than he is.  Your PCS is already pretty good.”  Her phone trilled and Sara grabbed it, she’d reply later.  The last thing that she needed Mickey to find out was that she was talking to a boy.  A cute, shy, _very gay_ boy.  Though Mickey probably wouldn’t believe the last point.  “He isn’t, you know.”

“Isn’t what?”  Mickey’s gaze was still glued to the screen.

“Stuck up.  He’s just reserved.  Shy.  And besides, who are you to talk?   It’s not like you have a reputation as the sweetest Junior Men’s skater and are known to be oh so approachable and friendly.” 

“I can’t be.  Not if I’m going to protect you from the undesirable elements.  Like Katsuki.”

Sara slapped her hand over her mouth and started giggling.  She couldn’t help it.  “You think… Do you really think that Yuuri likes me?  Do you know how many times I had to talk to him before he didn’t look like he wanted to run away?”

“What?!”

She probably shouldn’t have said that.  “You know, I think I’m going to watch some of my competitors.  In another room.”  She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek.  “Don’t stay up too late, Mickey.”

“Sara! Don’t just run off!”

**katsudonyuuri** d sara_crispino  There are lots of other skaters, better skaters, that he could be focusing on.  We won’t be in Juniors forever.  
 **sara_crispino** d katsudonyuuri  Well, you have his attention.  And I’m sorry for that.  Mickey’s always been a little… intense.  
 **katsudonyuuri** d sara_crispino  Really? I haven’t noticed.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can we have a drabble or something about Yuuri's time in high school with his classmates? I'm really curious about their class dynamics! I think it's cute how close he is with them and I keep thinking how cute it would have been if Shuji also had a slight crush on Yuuri and he had a rivalry thing going with Nakagawa HAHAHHAHAHA I really love the chapter, thank you! - anon

“Yuuri-kun!  Sit with us!”

Yuuri nodded and headed over to where a bunch of the girls has pushed some of their desks together for lunch.  One of the girls motioned to a chair at an empty desk and he pulled it over.

“I’m so glad that I’m not the only one who brings their lunch.  The things that the boys buy are so filled with empty calories.”  Kanon-chan smiled at him.

“Ah.  They are.  My coach is very strict with my diet.”  He looked toward the door.  “It’d be all right if Nakagawa-kun and Yamato-kun join us as well?”

Fumika-chan giggled.  “Of course.  You know that Kanon-chan just wanted to make sure you were sitting with us so when the boys came back from their expedition for food, they’d all sit with us too.”

Yuuri tipped his head to the side.  “I’m sure all you’d have to do is ask and they’d be more than happy to sit with you.”

Yuuri jumped as arms went around his shoulder.  “But where’s the fun in that?”  Noda-chan sat on his lap for a second until he gave her a displeased look.  With a light laugh, she perched on the desk beside him and crossed her legs.

“Haruka-chan, you know that Yuuri-kun doesn’t like it when you flirt.”

“It’s not… I… It's just–”

Nakagawa pulled up a chair and sat down next to Yuuri.  “Are the girls all trying to see how fast they can make you blush, Katsuki-kun?”

Yuuri sighed and the table erupted into giggles.

“Shouta-kun, you steal all our fun.  Kanon-chan had a plan today!”

“It really isn’t that hard to make Katsuki-kun blush, you know.”  Yuuri kicked Nakagawa’s shin under the table.  Or at least he tried, but Nakagawa must have seen it coming because he moved his leg out of the way. “Shuji-kun manages it all the time.”

One of the idols bit her lip and leaned forward.  “Shuji-kun can make Furuse-chan blush and she’s a gravure idol.  She’s used to being stared at.”

“She’s also used to blushing on command.  The pictures sell better if she looks a little bit more innocent in those bikinis.”  Shuji leaned against one of the desks that were behind Yuuri.  “But if the game of the day is making Yuu-kun blush–”

“It isn’t!  It’s Noda-chan’s turn.”  Yuuri rushed to change the direction of this ‘game’.

Shuji tsked.  “Nothing makes Noda-chan blush.  Not even kisses.”

Nakagawa shook his head.  “If you make it through all three years here without getting kicked out, I will give you 10,000 yen.”

Yuuri let the conversation flow around him until the end of lunch.

***

A week later, Yuuri again ended up being in the center of a lunch group that ended up containing at least half the class.

“Yuu-kun, help us with our English!”  

“With English?  Ok, I guess.”  Yuuri went back to his desk to get his notebook.

Kanon-chan was leaning forward and Fumika-chan was pushing her lightly in the side saying “No, don’t!” over and over again.  “Hush.  Yuu-kun, is it true that you can speak Russian too?”

Yuuri nodded.  “I trained in St. Petersburg for a year, and my coach is Russian.”

“Is there a Russian pet name for a girl that you like?”

Yuuri paused in flipping through the pages of his notebook.  “There are a lot of pet names in Russian.  I mean, a lot.”

Noda-chan laughed.  “So if you had to give me a Russian pet name, what would it be?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t think they have a name like Haruka in Russian.”

Shuji leaned on his back.  “She wants something cute.”

Oh.  “зая. I guess.”  

More giggling at the table.  “What does it mean?”

“Bunny.  You know, like Usako.”

Noda-chan pressed her face against the table.  Yuuri could see the tips of her ears going red and felt his face warm in return.

“My turn.”  Nakagawa pushed his shoulder against Yuuri’s.

That one would be easy.  “рыбка **.** ”  He smiled.  “It’s a cute way to say fish.”

Nakagawa glanced away.  Served him right.

“What does your coach call Riku-san?”

Now that was hard.  “Uh… it would take the rest of lunch to go through the list of pet names he has for her.  There are a lot.”

“The cutest one,” Kanon-chan demanded.

Yuuri nodded.  “золотце моё. My goldie.  Since she means more to him than his gold medals.  Apparently.  I usually try to disappear when this one starts getting bandied about.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves Jealous Viktor, me? I love jealous Yuuri. Prompt in BYSOTI(D) verse, when Yuuri actually told Viktor that he saw a pic of Chris and him kissing. - anon

Yuuri knew that he wasn’t supposed to be on the skating forums.  Yuuko and Alexei and Riku and his sister had all made that very clear to him many times.  Now that he was a certified Junior skater for Japan through the JSF the skating forums should have been a no go.

So he steered away from the part of the site that was dedicated to Japanese skaters and clicked instead on the subgroup for Foreign skaters.

Honestly, the thread on Viktor was where he spent all his time anyway, and it wasn’t like anyone on the site needed to know that he skated.  He lurked for the most part, and only really left comments once in a while.  Posting on forums just left him uncomfortable.  It was almost like skating, but different.

 

niki’s_girl  
All right, it’s really important that we all band together to support Viktor!  He’s still recovering from his injury and a 4th place finish really isn’t all that bad!  Just because he hasn’t finished off the podium in a while, doesn’t mean that it’s the end!

skating_is_life  
Pretty sure that no one was insinuating that it was career over.  Just that maybe he was pushing his recovery a bit.  He could have waited until next season to come back.

ichi_ni_skate  
Don’t worry about it, niki’s_girl always over exaggerates when it comes to Viktor.  Makes ice_castle_madonna seem almost calm and collected when she gets going about Viktor’s programs

skate_forever  
You know, I don’t see her much around this board anymore.  Why is that?

ichi_ni_skate  
She’s spending most of her time over on the Katsuki Yuuri boards.  Apparently, according to those that know, they’re from the same town, so she knows him.

skate_forever  
Shame.  I always liked her commentary.  I mean, she was an unabashed fangirl for Viktor, but her analysis was on point.

ice_castle_madonna  
Just saying that I am still an unabashed fangirl for Viktor.  ≧◠◡◠≦  
Also, I’ve been working on my analysis.  I usually write notes when I watch, but I got to watch with an ACTUAL CERTIFIED JSF JUNIOR SKATER and didn’t take them.  So I’ve been pouring over captures I’ve done.

skate_forever  
See, that sort of emphasis used to be reserved for just Viktor. ｡：ﾟﾟ(´∀｀)･｡

niki’s_girl  
PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT SKATERS THAT AREN’T VIKTOR!

onigiri_master  
I’ll get things back on track.  Things that happen in hotel lobbies aren’t off limits, right?

ichi_ni_skate  
Yes, it’s not against the site rules even if it isn't skating related, as long as it's about the skaters.  Are you going to try and make niki’s_girl upset?

onigiri_master  
She’s the only fun one to tease since vicchan_skates never shows up anymore.  His debates with ice_castle_madonna were always hilarious.  I swear they had to know each other.

onigiri_master  
Just came through on TMZ.  Apparently, Viktor has found some comfort from his off podium finish with a Swiss skater.  
 _[image Chris and Viktor in hotel lobby kissing]_  
And some R Kelly lyrics for those who will appreciate it:

Then after the show, it’s the after party  
And after the party, it’s the hotel lobby  
Yeah, around about four you gotta clear the lobby  
Then take it to ya room and freak somebody

niki’s_girl  
(ノ｀⌒´)ノ ┫：・’.：：・┻┻：・’.：：・

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

(ノ｀⌒´)ノ ┫：・’.：：・┻┻：・’.：：・

 

Yuuri closed the tab on his laptop.  The picture had been posted maybe twenty to thirty minutes ago… which meant that Viktor was probably still with Christophe.

He bit his lip and shook his head.  He needed to pack an overnight bag.  He was going to watch his friend swim in a meet.  He didn’t need to be thinking about Viktor and Christophe doing _whatever_.

Honestly, Viktor would probably try and tell him about it again.  Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose.  He could actually imagine the DM:   _Yuuuuuuuuri! I got caught!  Did you see the picture?  It was a good thing they couldn’t see into the room. (－ｏ⌒)_

Then: _Yuuuuuuuuri!  Why aren’t you responding!  Aren’t you curious?  Just a little?_

And what would be the last straw: _If you don’t say anything, I’ll tell you anyway!_

At which point, Yuuri usually started to respond that he didn’t want to know details.  Because he didn’t.  He never had.  He didn’t want to know who Viktor was kissing.  Or why Viktor was kissing them.  Or anything else for that matter.

He’d rather his life be free from mentions of Viktor doing anything with anyone.  (Romantically anyway.  Yuuri always enjoyed Katya’s stories of Viktor being antagonized by Mila.)

It was easier that way.  He could appreciate the friendship he had with Viktor even more without the reminders that Viktor was not completely straight.  Really, Yuuri doubted that he was even half straight.  His relationship with Elodie notwithstanding.  He’d actually watched Viktor on that phone call when he discovered that he had a girlfriend.  (They’d been playing a video game.)  Couldn’t understand it since it was in French, but Yuuri was entirely sure that he wasn’t as nearly serious about Elodie as she was about him.  

Which he had proven spectacularly.

And that was the thing.  Viktor was not serious.  It was all fun and games.  And maybe that was the way it should be.  Viktor was young.  Christophe was young.  And well, Yuuri was probably just a little kid to them.  He was only sixteen.

Yuuri clenched his jaw.  Fun and games.  He picked up his phone and sent a message.  He’d reply when Viktor actually got around to reading it.  And with the way Christophe looked to be dominating Viktor in that picture, it could be a while.

He was surprised when his notification went off just a minute later.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the excite anon and OMGYESPLEASE i would like a shuji drabble XD - anon

Shuji took a deep breath and went back to tuning his guitar.  This was big, huge, for lots of reasons.  They were recording an MV for a song that had been chosen as an ending for an **ANIME**.  Huge.

Green screens had been set up behind the stage they were on and along two and a half edges of the ice rink.

Because Shuji had spent the last month and a half convincing Yuuri that he wanted to skate in their MV.  And he’d won.  Shuji looked over at the rink where Yuuri was slowly skating around backwards.  Yuuri hadn’t gotten into his costume yet, but it was _amazing_.  Shuji’d never been involved with designing a figure skating costume before, but it had been fun.  And the result was the best thing in the history of figure skating costumes.

Even if Yuuri had muttered that he never wanted Shuji involved in his costuming decisions again.

But cut outs and mesh were cool.  He didn’t care what Yuuri said.  Yuuri needed to embrace the sexy beast that everyone knew was inside him anyway!  And what better way than through a costume designed by him, the lead singer for EXCITE!

And regardless of what Shouta-kun said, it was only _half_ based on bondage wear.  Especially since a lot of chains hanging from pants would be bad for a skater.  At least according to the actual designer that they’d brought in that knew about figure skating costumes and the sorts of fabrics and design elements that would translate well to the ice.  So Shuji had had to let go of his bondage pants idea, but the top half was still based off a leather harness and collar.  And it was _hot!_

Yuuri may have tried to back out the first time he saw it, but Shuji had used every cajoling trick he knew to convince him to not quit.  They’d already put so much work into it.  The skating was all choreographed.  The entire idea was based off skating!  There’d be awesome CGI landscapes behind him.  Yuuri would look like a warrior!

“Who someone wants to chain up to a bed.”  Was Yuuri’s deadpanned reply.

And the only thing that Shuji had been able to reply with was “Who wouldn’t want to chain you up to a bed, Yuu-kun?”  And as equally predictably, Yuuri blushed and Shouta-kun had glared at him.  

Shuji shook his head and looked back out onto the ice.  Yuuri was gone.  So he put his electric guitar back on the stand and walked over to the edge of the rink.  Things were set up so that the cameras could get both Yuuri and the band for certain shots, though most of the filming for the day was going to focus on the skating.  They couldn’t take over the rink like this again.  It was apparently problematic.  

Shuji swallowed heavily when Yuuri came out of the back room where he’d been changing.  The blue and silver fabric and mesh worked incredibly well with the black faux leather of the fake harness and collar and the way they’d slicked back Yuuri’s hair and applied dustings of various metallic colors around his eyes and frosted his lips…  Shuji thought that he deserved a pat on the back for his genius.  So he went to get one.  From Shouta-kun.

“Awesome, right?”  Shuji sat down next to where Shouta-kun and a bunch of their classmates had taken up spots on the small set of bleachers that could look out onto the ice.  “He should use it for his programs next season!”

Behind them, he heard someone choke and Shuji turned around just to see that it was Yuuri’s coach.  Riku-san was actually acting as Yuuri’s go between with the film crew since her Japanese was a bit better leaving his coach banished to the bleachers with his classmates.  Shuji could see Riku-san adjusting Yuuri’s hair and smoothing down the short sleeved mesh that he was wearing.  Half the time Yuuri would have this insane jacket over it.  It was going to be AMAZING!

“It’s ridiculous, and if Katsuki-kun had realised what he’d got himself into when he agreed, he would have worked harder on turning you down.”

“Shouta-kun, don’t be jealous!”  Shujji smiled.  “I’m going to talk to my co-star!  I’ll wish him luck.”  Shuji winked.

It was rather funny, Shuji thought as he headed over to the edge of the ice where Yuuri was talking with the director about where the cameras were, teasing Shouta-kun about Yuu-kun was almost as much fun as teasing Yuu-kun.

“Yuu-kun, smile!”  Shuji leaned over the barrier, interrupting the conversation without a second thought, and took a selfie of them.  “This has to go on twitter!  The EXCITE girls will love it!”

Yuuri groaned.

 

***

“Has all your twitter stalking finally paid off?”

Viktor glared at Chris.  “I’m not twitter stalking.”

“Uh huh.  Sure.  All right, let’s say that is actually the case.  What would you call it?”

Viktor looked down at his phone one more time.  “Self-destruction.”

With wide-eyes, Chris just stared at him for a few minutes.  “That… that is surprisingly self-aware.  Like really surprisingly self-aware.  How did this happen?”

“Yuuri is filming a music video, apparently.”

“Nice.  Why don’t more figure skaters get asked to do that?  I could do a killer music video.”

Viktor turned his phone around and pressed the play button.  It was only a short clip.  Less than 20 seconds and it was obviously taken on a camera phone and the sound quality was bad, but that was definitely Yuuri skating.  Chris leaned closer.  “Should we try and hook this up to a tv or something?  Pull it up on a computer?”

Viktor shook his head and when the clip finished, he navigated to a different page and clicked the picture on the link.  This time he didn’t even have to turn his phone around.  Chris was leaning over his shoulder.  “Holy shit!  Just… _Holy shit_.  Be right back, I have to message Yuuri about this!  I need details!”

Viktor grabbed onto Chris’s bicep.  “No!  No.  If you tell Yuuri then he’ll know–”

“That you’re twitter stalking him?”

Viktor slapped his hands over his face and muttered something in a high, whiny voice.

“What was that?  I didn’t catch that?”

“Is he trying to kill me?  I mean… that’s a collar, Chris!  A _collar!_  And eyeshadow!  And… and… and…”

“He looks a bit like a twink.  Like a really good looking kinky twink, but a twink.”  Chris paused.  “Viktor.  Imagine meeting Yuuri dressed like that in a club.  Thumping beats.  Lots of sweaty guys dancing all pressed up against each other–”

“SHUT UP!”  Viktor really did sound pained.

Chris paused to think.  “Some Gaga comes on–”

Viktor covered Chris’s mouth with one hand.  “I beg you, please stop talking.  I can’t, Chris.  I _can’t_.”

Chris snickered.  “Just because you can’t touch doesn’t mean you can’t dream.”  And then he winked.

“I thought you were supposed to be helping me get over this!”

“All bets were off when Yuuri skated in _bondage gear_!” 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put the very first drabble I wrote for bysoti(d) on here! It wasn't for a request. It's just some cute Yuuri and his skater parents and breakfast. :D

**  
**Yuuri woke to the smell of something burning quickly followed by yelling, surprisingly soft, in Japanese with an added phrase in the occasional Russian. **  
**

“あなた!  What are you doing?! Why are you trying to burn down my kitchen? придурок.”

Yuuri chuckled as he climbed out of bed, and stretched his arms over his head.  There really was never a dull moment living in Osaka with his coach and Riku.  Vicchan yipped at his feet, and Yuuri bent down and scratched behind his ears before tugging on a pair of jeans and then going to get a clean shirt.  “Just let me get a shirt on, boy, and then I’ll take you out.  I’ll even sneak you a сырник during breakfast.”

Granted, it’d be one of the ones that Alexei made and no one wanted, but Vicchan always seemed to enjoy them.  Because if he was waking up to the smell of burning and the sound of Riku scolding Alexei about burning down the kitchen, they were definitely having сырники for breakfast.

Riku probably shouldn’t reward Alexei for trying to burn the house down, but the batter was always already made by the time Riku could intervene.

Sometimes, Yuuri thought that Alexei burnt the сырники on purpose.  After all, when he did, everyone woke up earlier than they normally would and he got his favorite breakfast out of it.

Yuuri ran down the stairs and grabbed the leash from its hook by the door.  “I’m taking Vicchan out real quick, but I’ll be back in time for breakfast!  Don’t throw out the ones that Alexei ruined, I promised them to Vicchan!”

“Hey!  They aren’t that bad!”

“They are little charcoal bricks, あなた.  They are that bad.”

“You love me anyway.”  Yuuri knew from past experience that they were being all romantic in the kitchen.  In this case, Alexei was almost certainly getting in Riku’s way by wrapping his arms around her from behind.  This is why Yuuri avoided the kitchen most of the time.

Yuuri shut the door to the sound of Riku’s noncommittal hum and laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> あなた - anata - you (term of endearment)  
> придурок - moron  
> сырники - syrniki


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get a drabble of shuji's disappointment when yuuri said that he wasn't coming to okinawa? Poor kid must have thought it was his only chance to monopolize the sinnamon roll (also to see him shirtless but sshhh) since the swimmers were at okayama lolol i bet he was the one to suggest it in the first place hahahahaha

“We should go shopping!” Shuji sat down on Yuuri’s desk and ignored Shouta’s dark look from a few desks away.

“Why?” It was almost disappointing that Yuuri didn’t even try to push him off the desk anymore.

“For Okinawa, of course!” Shuji leaned toward Yuuri. “It’s going to be amazing! Of course our managers are going to be there which will spoil about half the fun, but still! We’ll go to the beach and play volleyball. You’ll need a proper swimsuit.”

Yuuri sighed. “I have a proper swimsuit.”

“Then why didn’t you wear it in the photo for Yuuri Put A Swimsuit On?”

“So many reasons. But Shuji-kun…” Yuuri trailed off.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a smile from Shouta. Oh, he wasn’t going to like this. “What is it, Yuuri-kun?”

“I can’t go to Okinawa. I’m working on a Novice skater training camp with my coach. So I’m stuck here in Osaka. I can’t even go home to Hasetsu.”

“Yuuri-kun! Do you know how disappointed everyone will be! We were all looking forward to you coming with us!” Shuji swung around. “Noda-chan! Yuuri-kun says that he can’t come to Okinawa!”

Noda-chan turned and looked at them. “But Yuuri-kun, our volleyball teams won’t be even. We need you to come to Okinawa! It’s important.”

Shuji watched Yuuri squirm in his seat. Maybe he would change his mind. But instead, Yuuri just sighed and put his head down on his desk, the back of it brushing Shuji’s thigh. He’d smile, but he knew he was going to be disappointed.

“I can’t. I promised Lyosha. Next time though. As long as it isn’t when I need to be skating. Next time.”

Shuji sighed. “Fine. Disappoint us all.”

Shouta grinned. “I’m not disappointed.”

“That’s because you’ll be stuck in a pool for a week instead of splashing in the waves.” Shuji grinned. “All the normal people will be disappointed.” Shuji pushed himself off Yuuri’s desk and went back to his desk. All his planning to get Yuuri to Okinawa during his off-season was for not. Because Yuuri couldn’t come. He’d blame Shouta, but knew that Shouta in no way had any control over Yuuri’s coach. 

There were still months of off-season left, maybe a new plan would come to him. Even if he had to share Yuuri with everyone else in the class. Including his boyfriend.

It was so unfair that he’d agreed to back off when he realised Shouta actually liked Yuuri.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble idea if you want to write it: Viktor getting curious and watching Miyazaki movies (or just one) after Yuuri's My Neighbor Tototro performance. With or without Chris depending on what makes logistical sense. I think that would be cute to see. Pointless and fluffy, but isn't that the point of drabbles? Have a safe flight!

“Are you sure that you want to watch one of these?”

Viktor nodded and curled up in the corner of the sofa, patting his legs and waiting for Vicchan to jump up and curl up on him for pets. “Spending time with Yuuri and the second cutest poodle,” he made sure to cover Vicchan’s fluffy little ears, “sounds incredibly fun. So I found these and brought them and now we just have to pick one.”

Yuuri looked at his options. “Well, you said that you wanted to watch one that I took my music from, right?”

Viktor nodded. 

“Then Totoro, I guess. It’s cute!”

They stopped thirty minutes in. “Their mother is sick! That’s so sad. No, I can’t. Yuuri, pick something else.”

“Um. Well, I don’t actually like Earthsea that much, just the music.”

“That was ‘First Love’ right?”

Yuuri nodded.

“That’s fine then. Pick one you do like.”

“Princess Mononoke.”

Yuuri sat back on the sofa once it started playing, reaching out so that he could pet Vicchan from his spot on Viktor’s lap. He couldn’t believe his dog had a favourite. Vicchan wouldn’t even curl up in Alexei’s lap. Just Yuuri’s and Viktor’s.

He let his mind wander as they watched, glancing behind them when Riku or Alexei came to check on them and nodding when Alexei came out and motioned to the clock. Viktor would have to get back to his hotel soon. Yuuri flashed a one and a five back; the movie would be over by then.

At some point, Viktor had shifted and their shoulders were touching. Yuuri squirmed a little but didn’t move away.

“I don’t know how I feel? That was a complicated movie for a cartoon.” Viktor gave Vicchan a quick squeeze and rubbed between his ears before handing him over to Yuuri who just set him back on the ground and watched as Vicchan ran into the kitchen.

“Well, life isn’t simple. It’s full of shades of grey instead of black and white, isn’t it?”

Viktor nodded and stood up, stretching. “Yes. Life certainly is complicated.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d love that.If you could, maybe some Nakagawa and Shuji interaction? From the few lines you’ve written them interacting, they seem to have a great dynamic. Especially if it’s about Yuuri lol -- @guadiumg 
> 
> (Written as a thank you for the swimsuit art!)

Shouta was laughing with his teammate when the door to the classroom slid open with such emphasis that everyone stopped talking. Shouta sighed. There in the doorway was Tatsuno Shuji. How he’d managed to get himself enrolled into this class was a mystery.

“Nakagawa-kun!”

“You know him?”

Shouta turned back to Yamato-kun. “You could say that. We sort of grew up together.”

“Say hello to the most popular boy in the class.”

“No one in class knows you yet, Shuji-kun.”

Shuji laughed. “But they will! I got signed to EXCITE!”

“That j-rock band that some studio was holding auditions for all summer?”

“Exactly. Not only that, I’ve been put forward to be the lead singer. How’s that, swimmer boy?”

Shouta snorted. “Terrifying, if I’m honest.”

Some of the girls were coming to surround Shuji. Oh, they would be so disappointed. Though, Shuji knew how to pander to an audience. Always had since they’d put on plays for their parents when they were five. And really Shouta would like to forget that that had ever been a thing he willingly participated in.

Class wasn’t going to start for another five minutes, but it looked like everyone had already arrived for the IS track. It wasn’t a bad spread. Shouta saw at least one girl that he recognized as trying for the Olympic team in gymnastics, but was just a bit too young for the oh-eight Olympics, and he vaguely wondered if that meant that her hopes were dashed since female gymnasts didn’t compete for long. She’d be nineteen before she could try again. And he assumed that she was hanging out with other gymnasts. It made sense, after all.

He was, after all, the only one unfortunate enough to have grown up with Shuji.

Shuji poked him in the shoulder. “Look at what just walked through the door. Cute, right? I’m betting solo artist.”

Shouta did look. The new guy wasn’t tall, or muscular, at least not in anyway that was easily seen in his uniform. His brown-eyes flicked around beneath surprisingly long lashes as he took in the classroom, looking like he was sizing people up in the same way that Shujji did. The new guy sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on the flesh before adjusting his bookbag and walking over to an empty desk. The only empty desk. One over from him.

“Doesn’t seem like an idol to me.”

And he wasn’t. From class introductions, apparently extra important in the idol classes, Shouta learned that the new guy – though really, weren’t they all new? – was named Katsuki Yuuri and was a figure skater and that he’d been training in Russia, of all places, for a year but had returned to Japan for high school. And that he was from Hasetsu which was apparently not that far from Fukuoka.

Two days in, Shouta tried to get the skater to talk to him, but he was a little withdrawn, answering Shouta’s questions with yeses or noes. The only thing that made him feel better is that Shuji was striking out more than he was.

Surprisingly the person that wasn’t striking out was Noda-chan.

“Katsuki-kun, you mentioned at one point that you cross-trained in dance?”

Katsuki nodded. “Ballet, usually.”

“Oh, well, we’ve talked to the administration and they said that if we got enough interest that instead of phys ed we could have an organized dance class with a teacher. A couple of the gymnasts said they’d be interested, but what about you?”

Katsuki nodded. “I’d like that.”

Shuji smirked at him.

Like Shouta wanted to take a dance class.

***

“Come on, it’s hot, let’s just duck into the ice rink for one second and cool off. You know that the AirCon in there is always on high.”

Shouta nodded and followed Yamato-kun through the double doors of the rink. He could hear the snick of skates on ice and some giggling and a loud voice speaking in what was definitely a foreign language and was definitely not English.

“Da!” 

That was Katsuki’s voice. Both Shouta and Yamato-kun sat down to watch even though that hadn’t been the plan initially. They watched as Katsuki skated around and managed to change directions once, twice and then he was looking over his shoulder and he left the ice. Shouta knew that jumps were a thing, but seeing it in person. That was something else.

Katsuki did another jump, but he fell, and Shouta swore he could hear the impact, but Katsuki got right back and up and started doing this crazy thing on skates that really shouldn’t even be possible.

“Did you know that’s what figure skating was?”

Shouta shook his head.

***

“Look.” Shouta looked down at Shuji’s phone and watched footage from dance class. They were working in small groups of three, and Shuji had somehow wheedled his way into dancing with Yuuri and Noda-chan. 

“How’d you manage that?”

“Perseverance. Perseverance and telling all the girls that I just couldn’t pick who I wanted to dance with, and then casually mentioning that it would be a shame if Noda-chan and Yuuri-kun spent so much time together,”

A small part of him was impressed. “Pretty devious.”

“I could be an actor.”

“But I’m the one that gets to ride to practice with him. All I have to do is be just a little late and his coach will give me a lift.” Shouta grinned. “I’m learning all sorts of things. Did you know he likes Monhan?”

“Really?! That doesn’t fit my image at all.”

“I’m sure that Katsuki-kun really cares about your image.”

“I do! I can’t be carrying around a PSP!” Shuji sighed. “Why are all the cute ones athletes?”

Shouta couldn’t help it. He started laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BYSOTI(D) Drabble Prompt: Victor and Yuuri (whether together or separately) discover that there are RPF about themselves, both with other people, and each other. This could be before or after they get together, though the former may be more amusing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS MARKED AS BYSOTI(D) UNIVERSE FUTURE SPECULATION
> 
> Sorry for the caps, I wanted to make sure that it was obvious. I've written a handful of drabbles that speculate into the future of the bysoti(d) verse. This is one of them. They are not canon to the bysoti(d) universe. They aren't not canon. It could happen, it couldn't happen. It's murky. That's all. :D
> 
> They're still ridiculously fun, though.

“So you know how Yakov is always saying “never google yourself”?”

Yuuri didn’t even answer, just dropped his head down to the table. This was going to go somewhere that he wouldn’t like. He just knew it.

“Let me guess,” Chris leaned forward. “You googled yourself.”

With a smile that could stun reporters and make them forget every question that they had ever wanted to ask him, Viktor nodded. “I did! And there are some amazing things. People draw artwork of me! And other skaters, but of me!”

“As if your ego wasn’t already outrageous, mon cher.”

Yuuri kept his mouth shut.

“Not only that, they write stories!”

Chris laughed. “Stories?”

Yuuri groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t read any.” Just what the world needed, a Viktor Nikiforov that was aware that RPF was a thing.

“Have you read any?” Viktor sounded curious.

Yuuri sat up and shifted. That was a dangerous question. He had been a twelve year old with an idol and access to the internet. So, of course, he’d read some, but he wasn’t about to tell Viktor that!. “No.” Liar.

“There’s some about you as well, Yuuri! And about Chris!”

“Ooh. How do I find it! I want to read them!” Chris took out his phone.

“I’ll send you a link to an archive!”

Yuuri thought about abandoning the rest of his drink and claiming tiredness and running up to his room. It was allowed. They’d all skated their short programs just a few hours ago.

“What’s the difference between a slash and an ampersand?”

Yuuri gave up. “The slash denotes a romantic pairing and an ampersand is supposed to denote just a friendship or other relationship.” There was no getting out of this and these two needed supervision.

“You’ve read some, Yuuri?!”

“No. I have not read any fic about myself, but I’ve read fanfiction before. Phichit reads a lot of fanfiction. Probably writes some too. I don’t really ask because I don’t need to know the complex relationship dynamics of Naruto and Sasuke and whoever.” From the looks on their faces, Yuuri had lost them already. Thank god.

Viktor looked back down at his phone. “Oh, look, Yuuri! Here’s one about us. It has that slash thing, so that means we’re in a relationship in that one, right?”

Chris was choking on his pastry or something, but Yuuri sighed and looked at Viktor’s phone and the summary. “Uh, Viktor?”

“What?”

“Two things, according to that we hate each other.”

“What?!”

“And… well, we’re, um…” Yuuri could feel the heat crawling up his face. He couldn’t actually force himself to say ‘hate-sex’.

Christophe, however, could apparently. “Oh my god. It’s a one-shot about the two of you hate-fucking. Can I read it?”

“What?!” Yuuri thought that he’d never heard that particular inflection from Viktor before. It was sad but something else as well. Something that he couldn’t place.

“It’s pretty hot. And they’ve really put a mouth on Yuuri here. I mean, really.”

“Chris, don’t read it!” Viktor was trying to snatch his phone back.

“I’m not done!” He lifted the phone up into the air. “Oh! They really capture Yuuri’s flexibility too! Damn, I wonder if that position is even possible in real life.” Chris wiggled his eyebrows at Yuuri. “Want to give it a try?”

“Chris!” And really Yuuri was used to this sort of outrageousness from Viktor and Chris at this point.

“Of course he doesn’t!” Viktor crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ok, I found one.” Chris must have moved on from whatever depravity he’d been reading. “I scrolled further up and there’s a something called a slow burn where you and Yuuri are star-crossed lovers and royalty–”

This time it was Yuuri that looked over Chris’s shoulder. “They warn for major character death. So either Viktor or I die. Actually both of us, probably. Sounds very Romeo and Juliet.” He paused. “Why are you only looking at things tagged with me and Viktor?”

Chris shrugged. “That’s what was there when I hit the back key.” So if you can sort by relationship, let’s look up a threesome!” Chris messed around with Viktor’s phone. 

Viktor had gone terribly quiet and his cheeks had colored rose. Yuuri was surprised his own face wasn’t tomato red, himself, but really, Viktor had brought this on himself.

“Ooh! There’s a relationship called Three Musketeers all about us! And the first fic that comes up is Explicit!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: (BYSOTI[D]) Drabble Suggestion: Yuuri and the (skating, or otherwise) gang play Truth or Dare, and innocent cinnamon bun Yuuri really isn't. Insert freaking out Vitya and/or Chris.
> 
> In this one they are at their canon ages. so Yuuri is 23/24; Viktor is 27/28; Chris is 25; Phichit is 20
> 
> Also instead of Truth or Dare I went with Never Have I Ever. It could lead to more ridiculousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS MARKED AS BYSOTI(D) UNIVERSE FUTURE SPECULATION
> 
> Sorry for the caps, I wanted to make sure that it was obvious. I've written a handful of drabbles that speculate into the future of the bysoti(d) verse. This is one of them. They are not canon to the bysoti(d) universe. They aren't not canon. It could happen, it couldn't happen. It's murky. That's all. :D
> 
> They're still ridiculously fun, though.

“Never have I ever been kissed.”  Guang Hong Ji blushed to the tips of his ears.

Pretty much everyone in the hotel room took a drink.  “This is absolutely precious.”  Chris butted shoulders with Viktor.

“This could get problematic.”  Leo de Iglesias was sipping from his drink.  “Actually.  Yeah.  Guang Hong, we should probably go.”

The small Chinese skater flushed even more.  “OK.  Next time, though?”

Leo nodded and gave Phichit and Yuuri a look.  “Yeah, next time.  Who started this game anyway?”

Everyone pointed at Phichit who was documenting the whole thing on snapchat apparently.

When the door closed behind the youngest skater and his stalwart protector, Phichit leaned forward.  “My turn.  Never have I ever cleaned my apartment nude.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri groaned and took a sip.  

Chris and Viktor looked at each other.  Then Chris took a sip. “You?”  

Viktor shook his head.  “Why don’t I ever get to see this, Yuuuuuriii?”

Yuuri groaned again.  “Change of topic.  My turn.  Never have I ever… Hmm.”

Phichit collapsed in a fit of giggles.  “The goal is to get everyone else to drink, Yuuri, remember that.”

“Shut up.  I know.  Never have I ever sixty-nined.”

Chris and Viktor both drank.

Viktor thought for a second.  “Never have I ever received a noise complaint immediately after sex.”

“Really?” Chris asked after taking a drink.

“The walls of his apartment are really thick.  Heavy machinery would need to be involved.”  Yuuri took a drink.

“Wait, was that drink because you have?”  Viktor stared at Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t answer him.  “Chris?”

“Oh, this might be hard.  Give me a second.”  The other three all started laughing. Leave it to Chris to have a hard time with this one.  “Oh, I know, never have I ever pole danced nude.”

At first, no one drank, but then Yuuri sighed and took a drink.  “Is it my turn again?”

“No, ME!”  Phichit looked round.  “Never have I ever sexted a fellow skater during a competition we were both at.”  All of the other three drank.

“How is that even possible?  You’re always on your phone?!”

Phichit just grinned.  “I only use my phone for wholesome family fun.”

“Says the man who has been snapchatting the results of the questions.”

Yuuri blanched.  “Phichit!  No!  I will take your phone and change all your passwords.”

Phichit sighed.  “You would too.  I still can’t believe that you figured out my password so quickly.”  He sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket.  “Ok, no more snapchats, but this better be a good one, Yuuri.”

“Never have I ever showered with someone of the opposite sex.”  Yuuri grinned at Phichit.

“That’s not fair!”  Phichit took a drink.  As did Viktor.

“About time you had to drink.”

“My turn.”  Viktor leaned forward and stared at Yuuri.  “Never have I ever answered a booty call.”

Yuuri drank. (So did Phichit and Chris, but Viktor wasn’t paying attention to them.)  “You already knew that answer.”

Chris laughed.  “Was he the one that made it?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.  “Is it really a ‘booty call’ if you’re in a defined relationship with the person?”

Viktor blinked.  “Wait, what?”

Chris jumped in before Viktor could think about that question too much.  “Never have I ever repurposed a household object as a sex toy.”

Of course, no one drank.  But then.  “Do restraints count?”

Chris blinked at Yuuri.  “Yes?”

Both Viktor and Yuuri drank.

Phichit grinned.  “Never have I ever done a ‘Walk of Shame.’”

Yuuri muttered against the lip of his glass and glared at both Phichit and Chris who weren’t drinking.  “That’s because neither of you has any shame.”

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand.”  Yuuri smiled when even Phichit had to drink.

Chris slapped his hand on Viktor’s knee.  “Let me go.  Let me go.  There’s something I need to know and now is perfect!”

Viktor snickered, a little curious at Chris’s sudden excitement.  “Fine.”

“Never have I ever made out with twins.”

Yuuri swore and took a drink.

“WHAT?!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Viktor shenanigans. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS MARKED AS BYSOTI(D) UNIVERSE FUTURE SPECULATION
> 
> Sorry for the caps, I wanted to make sure that it was obvious. I've written a handful of drabbles that speculate into the future of the bysoti(d) verse. This is one of them. They are not canon to the bysoti(d) universe. They aren't not canon. It could happen, it couldn't happen. It's murky. That's all. :D
> 
> They're still ridiculously fun, though.

“I have pictures from the Finlandia Trophy!”  Chris collapsed down onto the small sofa in Viktor’s room.  “You should have been there.  It was great!”

Viktor brushed his bangs out of his eyes just for them to fall back into place. “I already saw the pictures.”  He was pouting and he didn’t care.

Chris shook his head and gave Viktor a wicked grin.  “No, you saw the pictures that Yuuri said I could post to twitter.  There were more pictures!  And I may have even talked him into signing something. A gift.”

Viktor bit his lip and shifted a little giving Chris more room on the couch.  If he did have Yuuri pictures… “Wait, why would you bring me a gift?  That seems too nice.  And supportive.  What did you do?”

Chris had what Viktor could only call a shit-eating grin on his face.  “Let’s begin, mon ami.”  He flicked open his Finlandia Trophy folder.  “I think with this one.  Day One.”

Viktor stared.

“I call it:  Yuuri Katsuki lost his shirt in Chris’s bag and this is what happened.  Boy has been doing sit ups!”

Viktor didn’t know if he wanted to praise Chris or hit him.

Chris swiped his finger and a new picture came up.  This time Yuuri had all his clothes on, but he was on the ice.  Laughing and looking ridiculously happy.

“I want one.”

“A happy Yuuri?”

Viktor nodded and let his cheek fall to rest on Chris’s shoulder. “What else do you have.”

“Well, I tried to take my phone into the showers with me, but Yuuri threw his towel at me and was behind one of the doors by the time I got my face uncovered.  So no shower shot.  But I have dinner pics.”

“I don’t want to see pictures of your dinner.”

Chris swiped through a few pictures of food and then stopped at Yuuri eating fresh fruit with his fingers while sitting outside.  “Are you sure?”

Viktor whined a little.  “No.”

“I thought so.  And finally, the reason I have an apology gift.”

Viktor looked at the final picture.  Yuuri was blushing really red in a selfie with Chris.  

“Why is he blushing?”

“Yuuri really does have a nice ass.”  Chris ducked the remote control Viktor sent flying at him, but missed the couch cushion.  “I couldn’t help it!  It’s just… I had to try and grab it once!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One: I love the whole Three Musketeer thing! I feel like the first time they are all at the GPF together they are going to get so much Musketeer swag :) - anon
> 
> Part Two:  
> luwushuang asked: chris would start a new hashtag for viktor: #thirstiestmusketeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS MARKED AS BYSOTI(D) UNIVERSE FUTURE SPECULATION
> 
> Sorry for the caps, I wanted to make sure that it was obvious. I've written a handful of drabbles that speculate into the future of the bysoti(d) verse. This is one of them. They are not canon to the bysoti(d) universe. They aren't not canon. It could happen, it couldn't happen. It's murky. That's all. :D
> 
> They're still ridiculously fun, though.

Part One

Viktor scanned through the trending tags on twitter:  #3musketeers #viktorismyfavmusketeer, #chrisismyfavmusketeer, #yuuriismyfavmusketeer, #musketeersGPF, #musketeerpodium

He really liked the last one.  He looked around.  “Yuuri!  Chris!  Selfie time!”

Yuuri shook his head but was dragged along by Chris anyway.  “Embrace your sexiness, Yuuri! Pout for the camera.”

“No.”

Viktor would agree with that.  Chris needed to stop trying to get Yuuri to do hot things.  It wasn’t fair.  He knew that it caused mayhem with Viktor’s heart and other parts of his anatomy!

Picture taken, Viktor set about to posting it on Instagram.  “New hashtag.”  He smiled at the other two and flipped the phone toward them.

#Musketeerstakethepodium

“Really?” Yuuri just lifted a brow.  “You don’t have low expectations do you?”

“Yuuri, are you saying that you can’t?”

Yuuri clenched his jaw.  “I can!”  He marched off.

Chris just shook his head and slung his arm around Viktor’s shoulder.  “You know, I think you get him all riled up like that because it turns you on.”

Viktor shrugged and watched as Yuuri warmed up for practice not far off.  His ass really did look good.  “Well, you wouldn’t be wrong.”

 

* * *

 

Part Two

 

**Viktor**  
Chris, did you see Yuuri in his new costume?

**Chris**  
Is it that good?

**Viktor**  
It’s amazing.  It’s perfectly fitted.  It’s ridiculously  
tight over his ass and it is amazing, Chris.  Amazing!

**Chris**  
Is this going to be a daily thing over the season?  Waxing poetic  
about Yuuri’s ass?  I mean it is a very nice ass, but you don’t let  
me talk about it.  Because I would talk about it.

**Viktor**  
Chris! Stop!

**Chris**  
This is what I mean.  You get to do all the looking and admiring  
and I’m supposed to just listen.  I need a hot-assed crush too.    
Maybe I should start paying more attention to that hot ice dancer.    
He’s cute and has a great ass.

**Viktor**  
We were talking about Yuuri.  And his ass and how  
you’re not supposed to look, but it’s hot and I’m  
informing you of this.

**Chris**  
So not fair.  From now on I dub you #thethirstiestmusketeer.  I  
swear I’m going to use that tag whenever you bring up Yuuri on  
IG or twitter.

**Viktor**  
Don’t do that!  Then he’ll knoooow!

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Since you needed a steamy prompt and cause I really want it: I NEED to know what their FIRST time was like, cause we know the shower one was not it. And then, if you could give us the Second time, and third.... and girl I could go on and on. I will wait as long as I need for this Drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... steamy Shouta/Yuuri. Skip it if you don't want to read it. Always check the summary and notes if you're unsure about whether the drabble is something you'd like...
> 
> Also, I'm going on an update spree of all these drabbles. There's like 10 of them or something... bear with me. :)

Something changed after he came back from Nebelhorn and Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure what it was.  Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure if it was him or Nakagawa, or maybe even both of them that changed.  What he did know was that things were both less charged and more charged between them.

It was less the awkward energy that had Yuuri squirming and shifting and pulling away whenever Nakagawa touched him unexpectedly.  Instead it was now more a sort of electricity that zinged along his skin, caught his breath in his lungs and left him yearning.  Kisses lasted longer, tangled tongues and firm presses of lips.  His back pressed into the not quite firm back of the couch and fingers digging into his hips just above the waistline of his jeans.

Electricity.

Yuuri pressed back, his fingers sliding over each ridge of muscle on Nakagawa’s abdomen under his shirt and then higher, smoothing over the taut muscles of his back.  Nakagawa leaned closer, pressed himself tight against Yuuri’s chest, his thigh slipping between Yuuri’s and groaned into their kiss before he pulled back and just looked at Yuuri, head tipped to the side in question.

Physical intimacy wasn’t a thing that Yuuri had really thought about before.  In fact, he avoided thinking about it because it was difficult in a lot of ways.  Too many what ifs.

Nakagawa slipped his hand down and rubbed his thumb along Yuuri’s jaw.  “All right?”

Yuuri nodded, leaning up, and captured Nakagawa’s lips again and kissing him. “Don’t stop.”  He rolled his hips up, pressing against Nakagawa’s covered cock and getting a gasp in response.  Plus side to being a boy, he knew what would feel good for Nakagawa, too.  He let his nails scrape down Nakagawa’s back before they settled on his hips.  They kissed, grinding against each other, loving every gasp, groan or moan.

Eventually, Nakagawa pulled away, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s, panting.  “I can’t.  I’ll come.”

“So come.”  Yuuri paused, his fingers on the button of Nakagawa’s jeans.  “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No.  I do.”  He stared into Yuuri’s yes, it was intense and made Yuuri’s breath catch for a different reason.  “I really do.”  His lips crashed down onto Yuuri’s, open mouthed and took control, licking into Yuuri’s mouth and sucking on his tongue on his lips.

Yuuri’s fingers scrabbled at Nakagawa’s pants, fingers tripping over the button over and over.  It was strange trying to undo a button from the wrong direction, but soon he managed and could slip his hand past the waistband of Nakagawa’s jeans.  Yuuri palmed him over his briefs, hard covered by soft, and it was so strange feeling his cock, it was different, definitely narrower than his own.  Yuuri closed his fingers around the head through the fabric and squeezed a little around the head.  He could feel the pulse under his hand and the warmth and wet spreading across the front of Nakagawa’s briefs.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t.  Don’t you dare, Katsuki.”  Nakagawa had his face pressed against Yuuri’s neck and he was panting.  “Don’t you dare apologize.”

Yuuri bit back a smile, pressing down hard on his bottom teeth before answering.  “All right.  I’m not sorry.”

He could feel Nakagawa’s laugh against his skin and then his mouth pressing kissing along his pulse point in his neck and Yuuri shuddered.  

When Nakagawa’s hand slipped past the band of his pants and briefs and wrapped around his cock, he gasped.  Warm and different from his own and he knew he wouldn’t last long especially when twisted his fingers under the head and ran his thumb over the slit on top.  Yuuri came with a shout muffled into Nakagawa’s shoulder.

“Gets me every time too.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Sooooo you said in your tags that chris wouldn't know what to do if yuuri said yes to his advances... could we maybe get a drabble about that, if you're still taking requests? :)
> 
> Anonymous said:I think we need some drunk drabble! Take your pick on who’s gonna be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS MARKED AS BYSOTI(D) UNIVERSE FUTURE SPECULATION
> 
> Sorry for the caps, I wanted to make sure that it was obvious. I've written a handful of drabbles that speculate into the future of the bysoti(d) verse. This is one of them. They are not canon to the bysoti(d) universe. They aren't not canon. It could happen, it couldn't happen. It's murky. That's all. :D
> 
> They're still ridiculously fun, though.

* * *

It had been a day.  A horrible day and the only thing that made it better was that it wasn’t a competition day, so maybe, just maybe, Yuuri could turn it around and make it a not bad day.  How he didn’t know, but hopefully, something would just click.

“Yuuri!  How was practice?”

Yuuri gave Chris a look but moved his bag off the seat next to him.

“That bad?”

“Just a series of not quite horrible things that culminated in my lace snapping on a triple axel during practice so I fell hard on the landing.  All told it just sucked.”

Chris signalled to the wait staff that he was ready to order.  “That’s unfortunate, but there are things we can do to fix that!  Have some fun!”

“Fun?”

“Hmm.”  At the server’s approach, Chris grinned.  “I have just the thing.”  He smiled and turned to the young woman.  “Two vespers.”  She nodded and headed off to the bar.  “Time to teach you about martinis.  And there is no better way than with Bond’s.”

“This is because you’re skating to the Bond soundtrack, isn’t it?”

Chris just shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter!  First martinis and then something that will make you laugh.”

***

Two and a half martinis later and Yuuri was slightly stumbling into Chris’s room and the only thing that made it better was that Chris was no better off than he was.

“Martinis learned.  Now you said you’d make me laugh?”  Yuuri groaned.  “But my coach can never hear of this.  He’ll kill me!”

Chris snickered.  “Mine too.  Secret musketeer pact!”

Yuuri giggled and fell down into the chair while Chris fell down onto his bed and reached for the controller.

“I bet there’s something on TV.”

“I don’t speak French.”

Chris paused.  “That… makes it more difficult. Oh, wait, I know!”  He rolled to his side and pulled out his phone.  “I, uh, I have just the thing that will make you laugh!”  Chris started messing around and Yuuri let his head tilt back up to look at the ceiling.

Yuuri’s head was just a little buzzy, like he was floating.  He wasn’t completely an innocent when it came to drinking, it just wasn’t something that he allowed himself to do often, though this point, where he was still all there but just kind of loose was the best.  Didn’t think it would only take two and a half martinis though.  Didn’t know that martinis tasted like that.  Not bad.

Chris’s voice broke Yuuri’s chain of thought.  

> “Chris laughs as he approaches the pool.  “And here I wanted to go skinny dipping,” he says as he slides down to sit on the side of the pool letting his legs dangle in the water. “What are you two doing here?”
> 
> ““Nothing much,” Viktor says.  He’s floating in the pool, his hair looking like a silver halo around his head.
> 
> ““Waiting for you.”  Yuuri lifts himself out of the water next to him and Chis catches his breath as the rivulets of water run down his well-toned stomach and arms.”

“STOP!  Chris, oh my god, please stop.  What is that?”

Chris tossed Yuuri his phone and laughed.  “It’s one of the Explicit Three Musketeer fics.  It’s not too bad.”

Yuuri dropped the phone like it was cursed or poisoned.  “Why would you read one of them?!  Don’t do that!”

“But they’re funny and sometimes even hot.  Seriously, skinny dipping in December?”

Yuuri just raised an eyebrow.  “Didn’t someone start something a couple of years ago during the Olympics… something involving swimsuits.”

Chris laughed.  “All right, you got me, but really, it is funny, and there’s this position and sometimes I wonder if they know the limits of the human body.”

The bad thing about alcohol – and Yuuri could admit this to himself only because he was a little tipsy – is that it made him curious.  Or rather, it let him give in to his curiosity.  So he picked the phone back up and skimmed, his face getting more and more red as he read.

He swallowed.  “That’s totally possible, if you stretch before trying it.”

Chris just stared at him for a minute.  “No.  Really?  You want to try?”  His voice was teasing and obviously not serious.

“Sure.  Why not.”  Yuuri stood up, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.  “I’m still pretty limber from practice.”

He’d never seen Chris move so far so fast when he wasn’t on the ice.  Chris was always languid. Like liquid sex.  Or what Yuuri thought liquid sex would look like as a person, but the deer in headlights look on his face was as far from sexy as Chris could get.

Yuuri fell back into his chair with a laugh.  “Bit off more than you could handle, Chris?”

“You… you weren’t serious.”

Yuuri shook his head.  “No, but I wanted to see what you’d do.  You’re right, you did find a way to make me laugh.  Thanks.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: BYSOTI(D) prompt: Vitya is waxing poetic about the gloriousness of Yuuri's ass (to Chris). If this is in person, Yuuri walks in; if not, Victor accidentally sends his soliloquy to him instead of Chris. Ideally before they get together xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS MARKED AS BYSOTI(D) UNIVERSE FUTURE SPECULATION
> 
> Sorry for the caps, I wanted to make sure that it was obvious. I've written a handful of drabbles that speculate into the future of the bysoti(d) verse. This is one of them. They are not canon to the bysoti(d) universe. They aren't not canon. It could happen, it couldn't happen. It's murky. That's all. :D
> 
> They're still ridiculously fun, though.

**Viktor**

And then he was stretching, and the way that his pants drew taut across his ass…  I just can’t handle it sometimes.  Why does he have to be so hot?  And cute.  And hot.  And cute.  I can’t even pick one.

Yuuri blinked at the message.  This… this wasn’t the sort of thing that Viktor would send to him.  It wasn’t the sort of thing that Yuuri wanted Viktor to send.  He really really really didn’t want to hear about Viktor’s conquests or who he thought was hot.

It was uncomfortable.

It made him want what he couldn’t have.

He much preferred Viktor up on his pedestal as the best skater.  The one to beat.  The one to strive to be just as good as.

(And a friend, but right now…)

**Yuuri**  
Who?  
Also, you probably didn't mean to send this to me.  It was for Chris, right?

The part that sucked the most was knowing that Viktor would just laugh off sending the message to the wrong person before asking if Yuuri wanted all the details even knowing that Yuuri would threaten to not talk to him if he did that.

It was always all fun and games with Viktor.

***

**Viktor**  
FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

**Chris**  
One second you’re regaling me with the discussion of how great Yuuri’s ass looked in the practice video the JSF posted on their website and the next you’re cursing.  Came too soon?

**Viktor**  
I accidentally sent the message to Yuuri.

**Chris**  
Well, that’s one way to tell the boy you’d like to do him every which way and then take him to the altar.

**Viktor**  
Chris!  I’m serious!  What the fuck am I supposed to do?!  
Wait… he… he doesn’t realise I’m talking about him.  I didn’t actually mention his name.  
What do I do?  He asked who I was talking about!

**Chris**  
Hmmm.  Just listen to me for a minute here.  I have a crazy idea.  You like crazy ideas.

**Viktor**  
I’ll take any idea!

**Chris**  
TELL HIM THAT IT WAS ABOUT HIM.  Then arrange to meet up somewhere.  Give in to your hormones for a sex filled weekend.  Propose or something a few weeks later and then, here’s the really crazy part, BE HAPPY (And maybe don’t tell me about all the sex you’re having because then I might have to kill you.)

**Viktor**  
That is the worst plan in the history of plans!  
I’ll… I’ll just make something up.  Maybe say I was talking about the ice dancer you have the hots for.

**Chris**  
Coward.

**Viktor**  
YES I AM!

***

**Viktor**  
HAHAHA!  You’re right!  I was talking with Chris about this Swiss ice dancer!  Maybe you’ve seen him skate?

**Yuuri**  
Ah.  Yes.  Chris has pointed him out before.  He’s all right, I suppose.  Not really my type.  
Um… I need to go.  Enjoy talking with Chris about your hot ice dancer!

Yuuri pressed the power button on his phone until the phone shut all the way off.  He didn’t want to see anything more about hot ice dancer whoever for the rest of the night.  He needed to study.  And then he’d go out and… do something.  Something so he wouldn’t have to think.

That was a solid plan.

***

**Viktor**  
FUCK.  
I think he’s upset with me.

**Chris**  
Should have gone with my plan…


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: (BYSOTI[D]) Drabble Suggestion: Yuuri gets a cold and needs to stay in bed for an indefinite about if time. Cue parents, skating parents, worried Russians, a caring boyfriend, and essentially the entire Japanese skating community ready to wait on him and and foot.

Katsuki Yuuri fan board (on a Japanese skating forum)

Minami_skates  
I just got off the phone with my coach.  I can’t go to Osaka for choreo because Yuuri-kun is SICK!  Everyone should send him good wishes!  I’ll be sending a get well soon card!  I’m sure Yuuri-kun would love to know we’re thinking of him!

**200+ replies**  

***

Riku thanked Shouta as she took the container of soup from his hands.  “Please thank your mother for me, Nakagawa-kun.  I’m sure that Yuuri-kun will appreciate it.  If you wait for a few minutes, I will prepare a tray for him and you can take it up.”

“Ok.  How is he?  He looked bad the other day when the nurse sent him home.”

Riku sighed.  “I think he’s been pushing himself too hard with all the things, but he’s a little better.  He has some color now, but he’s still very tired.”  She started arranging things on a tray.  “Here, you go.  Just be careful not to spill anything on the way up the stairs.  His door should be open so Vicchan can come and go without him needing to get up.”

Shouta nodded.

“And please tell him to drink as much as possible!  Fluids are important!”

“Yes, Riku-san.”  Shouta carefully started up the stairs and headed to Yuuri’s door, pressing his back against it so that he could enter without spilling anything.  “Yuuri, I have soup.”

Shouta set the tray down on Yuuri’s desk and looked at the bed.  Yuuri was sleeping under a pile of blankets, his cheeks flushed red as well as the tip of his nose.  He reached out and brushed the hair off Yuuri’s brow and then leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s forehead.

To take his temperature.

“Shouta?”

“Hmm.  I have soup.  My mother made it for you.  Want some?”

Yuuri nodded and rolled over, scooting up the bed until he was sitting.

With a smile, Shouta picked up the bowl and held out a spoonful of soup.

“Shouta, I can feed myself.”  Yuuri reached for the spoon, but Shouta moved it away, back toward the bowl.

“Let me, please?  Just a few?  And then I’ll give you the spoon.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but let Shouta feed him soup.

***

“Yuu-kun, Yakov called and gave me a list of things that I’m to check that you have since you’re sick and to check that the package arrived.”  Alexei came in carrying a disturbingly large box.  Half of it seemed to be DVDs with skaters names on them.  “He sent some of his collection of the past greats so that you don’t lose your edge while you’re convalescing.”  

Yuuri groaned.  “I’m not going to be sick for a month.”

Alexei set the box down next to the bed.  “I know, but people care.  Viktor sent some magazines.  I think he has a photo spread in all of them.  Mila sent a CD of songs she thinks you’d like to skate to.  Katya sent… I’m not quite sure… cookies maybe?  They’re black.”

Yuuri shuddered.  Katya could cook, but she could not bake at all.  No patience for the measuring.

“And Georgi sent some sort of romance novel.  It’s in Russian… which, makes it pointless, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”  Yuuri laughed, and doing so made his head spin, so he ended up groaning and falling down on his side.  Alexei ran his hand over his hair.  “Get some sleep.”

***

“Yuuri-kun?”

“Is that Katsudon?!”  Yuuri sat up in bed.

“Your sister arrived with it.  Took the train up with all the parts and put it together.  Said your mother knew you just wouldn’t get better without it.”  Riku smiled.

“Eat up, kid.”

“Thanks, Mari-neechan.”

***

Yuuri looked over at the very large box that Alexei set down next to where he was working at his desk on the work that he’d missed while he was sick.  “What are those?”

“Get well wishes.  Apparently, Minami-kun organized it all.  Lots of get well cards and letters.”  Alexei paused.  “The mailman laughed when he dropped it off.  Oh, and he says to get well soon, too.”

Yuuri groaned and let his head fall to his desk.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Any chance we could get some more Shouri NSFW? ovo Or, perhaps, a play-by-play of the type of stuff they end up doing together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... steamy Shouta/Yuuri. Skip it if you don't want to read it. Always check the summary and notes if you're unsure about whether the drabble is something you'd like...

* * *

Yuuri let his head fall back and hit the wall.  His breath came out in a rush and he reached out with one hand and tangled his fingers in Shouta’s hair, tugging his hair harder than he should, but he couldn’t think, could barely breathe.  His breath was trapped his chest as Shouta’s hands pushed up his shirt, running over his abs and his chest.  "I’m sweaty from practice… We–“ Yuuri choked on the last word as Shouta’s mouth came down hard on his.

“Don’t care.  I’m a mess too.”  He mouthed along Yuuri’s neck, licking and nibbling on Yuuri’s jaw and Yuuri laughed a little.  "Please, Yuuri.“

He nodded and pulled Shouta back for another kiss, hot and messy.  Yuuri thought that they probably looked like a disaster, but he didn’t care.  No one ever used this room.  He’d known what Shouta was thinking as soon as he’d been pulled into the little equipment room.  "Fine.”

“I thought I could repay the favor from earlier this week.”  Shouta’s grin was a little wicked and Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut.  

That.  Yuuri hadn’t even known what had come over him, but Shouta was going to do that.  Yuuri groaned just thinking about it.  He used his hand in Shouta’s hair to pull his mouth back down, and kissed him hard.

Shouta groaned against Yuuri’s lips, gasping a little and Yuuri could feel his fingers fumbling with the tie to the drawstring of his pants.  Yuuri didn’t know why he even bothered tying it, it was pointless when there was elastic, and right now it was the worst thing in the world because it was stopping this.  Then Shouta was on his knees, tugging down the elastic over Yuuri’s cock which had gone from soft to hard in what felt like half a second.  "Don’t get too loud, they might realize that the janitors leave this room unlocked and then what would we do?“

Yuuri bit his lip on a laugh and it came out as a snort.  "Shut up.  Don’t you have better uses for your mouth?”

Shouta hummed.  "I do.“  He bent forward and Yuuri watched, fascinated as Shouta’s lips closed around the head of his cock.  It was warm and wet and holy fuck.  Shouta pressed his tongue up against the vein and Yuuri swore his vision blanked out, it felt so good.  Then Shouta was pulling away before sucking him back in.  There was no way that he was going to last long.

"Shouta… uhn….”

Shouta just moaned around him and that was it, Yuuri thought that he would die.

“And I thought I came fast the first time you sucked me off.”  Shouta rocked back on his heels and looked up at Yuuri.  He was definitely pleased with himself.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Yuuri grinned and then fell to his knees to pull Shouta into a kiss, starting a little at the bitter bite of his own come on Shouta’s tongue before deepening the kiss.  He had a favor to return.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you possibly write a drabble about viktor's reaction to yuuri in a crop top? And maybe him talking/screaming to chris about it and chris just making fun of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS MARKED AS BYSOTI(D) UNIVERSE FUTURE SPECULATION
> 
> Sorry for the caps, I wanted to make sure that it was obvious. I've written a handful of drabbles that speculate into the future of the bysoti(d) verse. This is one of them. They are not canon to the bysoti(d) universe. They aren't not canon. It could happen, it couldn't happen. It's murky. That's all. :D
> 
> They're still ridiculously fun, though.

* * *

Viktor stopped skating when his phone notification went off and skated over to the barrier ignoring Yakov’s yell.  The only time that particular chime went off was a social media update regarding Yuuri.  Yakov huffed and turned away from Viktor and started yelling at Mila who had the other half of the ice that morning.

Grabbing his phone, Viktor swiped it open and opened Instagram.  And there is was a new Instagram video starring Yuuri.  God Bless Phichit Chulanont.

Viktor stuck in an earbud and pressed play, once again ignoring Yakov’s yell that if he wasn’t back on the ice in under five minutes that he was going to pull him out of every competition for the season.  Viktor didn’t care.  He would, in five minutes, but right then the need to watch a video of Yuuri was much more important.

The music was some pop ballad that Viktor didn’t recognize, but he was very familiar with the moves that Yuuri was doing.  Floor work for ballet.  Yet all the ballet terminology fled his mind because Yuuri was dancing in a crop top.  Not just any crop top either.  He had been wearing a full men’s ballet leotard, but the top was pulled down and his stomach was showing.  The black cotton brushed the skin over his belly button as he turned and the metallic design in silver blurred as Yuuri went into a turn.

Viktor knew then that he had died.  He was dead.  Breath would no longer fill his lungs because it had all been stolen by that too beautiful man.  Fuck.

“VIKTOR!”

With a last glance at the looping video, Viktor closed his phone and set it down.  He only stumbled on his spins three times the rest of the day, each time because he couldn’t get the sight of Yuuri Katsuki turning in a crop top and leotard bottoms out of his head.  Fuck.

***

“Chris.  I need help.  Send me a nude or something.”

“WHAT?!”  Chris coughed and Viktor switched his phone to the other ear while Chris worked on not choking.  Viktor really did have rather impeccable timing when it came to making Chris choke on whatever he was eating or drinking.  "Are you insane?  I am not sending you a nude.  Why do you want one anyway?“

Viktor sighed.  "Did you see what that friend of Yuuri’s posted today?  Did you?  Because I did and it almost killed my spins.  I can’t handle it.”

“Hold on a minute.”

Viktor waited while Chris probably checked his Instagram.  He tapped his fingers on the tabletop and Makkachin came running.  His girl always knew when Viktor was agitated and he dug his fingers into her curls and rubbed her head.  "Good pup.“

Chris’s low whistle signalled his return to the conversation.  "Do you need a cardiologist, Viktor?”

“I need a distraction.  Send nudes.”

“No.  You need to book a flight to visit that boy.  Did you see the yoga video?”

Viktor swallowed, his heart starting to beat faster.  "Yoga?“

“Yuuri apparently is a master at Downward Dog.”

“Fuck.”  Viktor turned to his computer and hit his bookmark for Instagram and there it was, posted just minutes prior.  Yuuri doing yoga.  No leotard this time, he was in sweatpants and a different top.  It might have been a crop top, might not have been.  All Viktor knew was that the sweatpants were resting low on his hips, his hipbones jutting out and the shirt had fallen down around his neck, and the expanse of lightly tanned chest and back could be seen.  "Seriously, fuck.“

Chris took a breath.  "You know you’ll be disappointed with any nudes that are not of Yuuri, so either call the boy or watch those videos on repeat.  Or you could always pull out the video of his bondage skate…”

Viktor inhaled sharply.  "Why are you my friend?“

"Because I give great advice and drink with you when you ignore it?”

“There’s that.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Time! I know a couple people were wondering how Shouta was dealing… with a side of Shuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This drabble takes place post chapter 22 of BYSOTI(D). It is spoiler heavy for chapter 22.

Shouta didn’t look up from what he was working on.  He wasn’t particularly in the mood to deal with anyone today.  Especially if that anyone was Shuji.  "Go away.“

Shuji just hummed and rested his hip on the side of Shouta’s desk.  "Yuuri-kun didn’t come to class today.  It wasn’t a known absence either.  Is he sick?”

Shouta shrugged.  No, Yuuri wasn’t sick, but Shouta was pretty sure that he didn’t want to come to school.  Shouta hadn’t wanted to come to school, but there wasn’t a competition or an exhibition to hide behind.  Yuuri could at least convince his coach to say there was some sort of unexpected practice that cropped up.  Surely, Alexei wouldn’t punish Yuuri for Shouta being an ass.

“I know it’s not show related.  I’ve been going to most of Yuuri-kun’s practices at the arena just to make sure I have the tempo down.  I might not be performing during his practices, but consistency is key.”  Shuji took the chair at the desk in front of Shouta and straddled it so that he could lean on Shouta’s desk.  Shouta glared, but it was half-hearted at best.  He could feel Shuji’s eyes taking in everything, including the tell tale redness to his eyes.  Shouta looked away.  "Kuso.  You broke up with him, didn’t you?“  Shuji’s voice was barely a whisper.

There was no way that Shouta was going to answer him.

"You mentioned that it was going to be hard, almost impossible to make it work if he was moving to Sapporo, but I didn’t think that you’d actually do it.  I mean I hope–”

Shouta kicked Shuji in the shin.  It was the least that he deserved.  He fought back a grin at the howl that Shuji let out.

“That was not cool.  I wasn’t going to say anything bad.”

Shouta just gave him the “I don’t believe you look”.  It should have been painfully familiar to Shuji.

“No, really.  I was going to say that I hoped you could work something out.”

Shouta couldn’t help the snort.  "I thought you were going to say that you hoped that I would so you could have a shot.“

"Maybe I was thinking it a little, but I wouldn’t have said it to your face!”

Shouta couldn’t help but laugh.  "There’s that, I suppose.  I guess you aren’t a total waste as a human being.“

Shuji grinned at him.   "At least you have some sort of sense of humor.  Though really, how angry would you be if I tried?”

“Don’t.”

“Why not?  A little high school fling?  Something fun to end the year on before he goes to Sapporo and I go to Tokyo.”

Shouta shook his head.  "Yuu-kun isn’t like that and you know it.  He’s not–“

"But maybe he could be.”  At Shouta’s glare, Shuji backtracked.  "All right, no, probably not, but there’s no reason that he has to be lonely the last few months of school.“

"It’s not like I told him that we couldn’t be friends anymore.”

“I like how you think that he’ll still want to hang out after that.”

Shuji was right.  Shouta knew that Yuuri probably would be spending as little time as possible with him, but it wasn’t like he didn’t have other friends in the IS track.  Granted, the next closest friend he had was Shuji… Damn it.  "Don’t hit on him.“

"How am I supposed to not hit on him?  I don’t think I know how to not hit on that beautiful boy.  If I didn’t hit on him I’m pretty sure he’d think I wasn’t feeling well.”

Also true.  Shouta had never really hated anyone more than Shuji right then.  He didn’t even hate the Russian as much.  He pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Tell you what.  I won’t do anything that I wouldn’t normally do.  Fair?”

Shouta looked down at the Math sheet he needed to complete.  "Not in my opinion, but then I don’t really deserve fair, do I?“  Shouta sighed.  "This sucks.  But Yuuri will probably need a friend.”

“My point precisely!”

Shouta rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.  "And you’re going to take advantage of the situation, aren’t you?“

"Maybe just a little, but then where would the EXCITEment be if I didn’t?”

Shouta just blinked at him.  "Is it possible for you to have a conversation without mentioning the name of your band?“

"Probably, but why should I even try?”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If you're not busy, bysoti(d) drabble prompt? Are Shuji's feelings toward Yuuri simply platonic and the jokes about dating him all in good fun, or is there something deeper there?

Shuji dropped his bag onto the seat in front of him and sat down in his own seat in the stands.  The ice in the arena had six skaters going around for warm-ups before they got a chance to go through their routine.

There was only one skater that Shuji cared about though.

Yuuri laughed and spun, pulling his tracksuit jacket forcibly out of the grip of the Russian skater, Viktor.  From the side of the rink, Shuji heard Yuuri’s coach yell something at them in Russian, and Viktor just turned and pulled an anime pose: pulling down his lower eyelid with one finger and sticking his tongue out.  It was a pretty good look for him, in Shuji’s opinion.

Yuuri, on the other hand, just squeaked and returned to his warm-up.  His skates cutting through the ice in some complex series of moves that Shuji knew that he’d never understand and really had no desire to.  Skating was fine to watch, pleasing on an aesthetic level, but not interesting.  Not to him.  Yuuri, though, was.  He was a mess of contradictions.  Humble and riddled with self-doubt, Yuuri was practically a shrinking violet most of the time, but then, when he got comfortable, when he was dancing or skating or even just joking around with friends, he was none of those things.  Push just the right button and he became confident and teasing, a little boastful.

Hot.

Shuji wasn’t the only one who thought so.  Obviously.  Shouta had kept Yuuri to himself for over a year, but now…

Shuji had a chance.  A small one.  He wanted to see if this pull that Yuuri had on him was because he couldn’t have him or because he wanted him.  It could go either way. It could work and Shuji would be able to take advantage of having an incredibly hot, sexy secret boyfriend for a couple of months before they each went their separate ways.  Or he could crash and burn in the most spectacular way imaginable.

Regardless, Shuji knew one thing: It would be EXCITEing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bysoti(d)#bysoti(d) drabble#bysoti(d) shuji#I want to be clear...#Shuji likes Yuuri as a person#They're friends#He's specifically thinking about it on a physical/romantic level#He's obviously attracted#he just doesn't know how#he's seventeen#and yes#he does put EXCITE into his personal thoughts as well


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If your up for a drabble... we had Viktor accidentally sent a risky text to Yuuri, what if Yuuri sent Viktor a text that was meant for Shouta?

Viktor stared at the string of kanji and other Japanese characters and sighed.  He had no idea what Yuuri was trying to message him or why he’d message him in Japanese.  But it was a message and Viktor liked it when he got messages from Yuuri, so he highlighted the text on his phone and entered it into an online translator.

And then stopped dead.

His breath caught in his throat and he felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

He needed help.

**Viktor**  
CHRIS!  HELP!  
YUURI SEXTED ME IN JAPANESE AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!  
SHOULD I FLY TO OSAKA RIGHT NOW?

**Chris**

 

WHAT?!  
How do you know it was a sext? 

**Viktor**  
It’s not a perfect translation  
but the internet says that what he wrote  
was basically  
“When you sneak over, make sure you  
come up the tree.  I’ll sneak you breakfast.  
No one will know.”

**Viktor**  
HE WANTS TO HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH ME!  
WHAT DO I DO?!

Viktor bit his lip while he waited for Chris to respond.  And waited and waited.  
Chris wasn’t saying anything.  Viktor was about to call him when the notification chime went off and he hurried and opened it.

It wasn’t from Chris.

It was from Yuuri.

**Yuuri**  
SORRY!  OMG!  That wasn’t for you.  
It’s so embarrassing.  
Isent the text to the wrong person.

Viktor frowned.  And then frowned some more.  Oh. Oooooh.

He’d probably meant it for the swimmer…

**Viktor**  
HA HA! of course.  No.  Why would you text me in Japanese  
Uh, who were you trying to send it to?

Another long wait where no messages came in.

Then:

**Yuuri**  
Just a classmate.  From school.  
About school, I mean  
A proect. From  
For school

**Viktor**  
I see.  Do you have school projects often?

**Yuuri**  
Yeah. Sort of.  I mean. Yes.

**Viktor**  
Well… Good Luck!

Viktor buried his face in a throw pillow and screamed.  How could he have just wished Yuuri good luck on an assignation!  Why didn’t he admit that he’d translated the message!  He was so stupid!  With a sniffle he picked his phone back up.

**Viktor**  
FALSE ALARM  
IT WASN’T FOR ME

**Chris**  
Oh, honey….

**Viktor**  
You already knew that, didn’t you?

**Chris**  
Well…. obviously.  
Want to spend the weekend in the Alps getting drunk at a ski lodge with me?

 

**Viktor**  
You are such a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a what if scenario… it didn’t/won’t happen in bysoti(d)…** at least not like this…


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: You mentioned before that yuuri prays nightly that shuji and viktor don't meet. Ever. But would they really?? Never meet, i mean? Hahaha imagine viktor reaching out to excite's lead singer for those limited edition mv goods lolol i feel like them meeting is just hilarity waiting to happen

“Hey, Shuji… san!”

Shuji stopped and turned.  He didn’t think that he’d ever been called san before, especially not by anyone older, but the voice was speaking in English and sounded foreign, so he turned and put on his ‘always please the fan’ smile.  What Shuji hadn’t been expecting was for Yuuri’s Russian skating friend to be the one calling for him and running up to him.

The smile slipped for a second, but he put it right back on.

“Ah… Viktor, right?”  Maybe?  It was the name that came up the most when it came to skating, so Shuji figured that might be this guy’s name.  It seemed appropriate.

“Yes! Wow!  You’re great with names!  I’m horrible at them.  Well, mostly.  Sometimes though, a name sticks.  I had to make sure I remembered yours though.  You’re the singer of the band that got Yuuri to perform in the music video, right?”

Viktor was talking way too fast for Shuji to pick up ever word, but the gist was clear.  He wanted to talk about Yuuri.  Well, Yuuri was Shuji’s second… maybe third… no, definitely second favorite topic.  Right after EXCITE.  Shuji himself was probably number three, but EXCITE and Yuuri were much more interesting.

“I am the lead singer of EXCITE!”  He paused, putting the sentence together in his head before speaking.  “Does Yuuri need help?”

“Oh!  No! Not at all.  I don’t think.  He’s just warming up and talking to his coach.  No.  I heard through the grapevine that you might be able to get me some exclusive merch with Yuuri on it.”

Shuji frowned.  There was a lot about that sentence that he didn’t understand.  “I am sorry.  Merch?”

“Oh! Ah!  Sorry!  Items.  Like….” Viktor paused and digged into the messenger bag he had slung over one shoulder before pulling out a small case with a figure skate on one side and a silhouette of Yuuri on the other.  “Stuff like this.”

Shuji reached for the case and turned it over in his hands.  “Where did you get this?  They only made a few hundred and I haven’t been able to find one for over a year!”

Viktor laughed.  “Ah, I got it from Yuuri’s friend.  Yuuko Nishigori… Oh, wait, it’d be Nishigori Yuuko here.”  He swallowed.  “So… um… is there a way to get other things like this?”

Shuji heard him, but was still busy flipping the little case over in his hands.  “Like the stuff that was released with the MV?”

He glanced up.  Viktor was nodding really fast.  “Exactly!”

“What’s in it for me?”

Viktor bit his lip.  “I… well, I have two of those little cases.  You can have that one, I guess.”

Shuji smiled.  “You’ve got a deal.”

***

If he was surprised when Yuuri stopped next to his desk at school the next day, he didn’t let it show on his face.

“Shuji-kun?”

He smirked and then let the smirk melt into a rather stunning – if he could give an opinion, and he could – smile.  “Yes, Yuuri-kun?”

“Don’t be Viktor’s dealer.  He’s hard enough to handle already.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and _those_ magazine ads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... yeah... Rated E... (for Explicit not Everyone...)

Yuuri took the last of the posters down from the wall and carefully… oh so very carefully rolled it and slid it into a poster tube.  He wasn’t ready.  He was in no way ready to leave, but it was time to move.  Besides, it wasn’t goodbye.  Not really.

University meant new experiences, that was all.  He could do new experiences.  A change of scenery would probably be for the best anyway.  He nodded and moved the collection of poster packing tubes off his bed and into one of the boxes he had for shipping.  He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together.  Now for the desk.  The bottom drawer went quickly, and he opened up the top drawer, taking out the notebook that he kept his choreography ideas for both dance and skating in and setting it on a different pile, one that wouldn’t get packed and shipped, but would go with him physically in his backpack.  It was an important notebook.

He sorted the papers that were underneath it.  Some of the things he hadn’t looked at in over a year.  Papers about school procedures that didn’t matter anymore, a couple study guides for various exams.  Well, he should keep the math one as reference maybe, just in case, so he set that side as well, but the other went into the recycling pile.  Pictures of Viktor–

Yuuri stopped and sat down on the edge of the bed.  He hadn’t looked at the advertisements that Viktor had sent him in ages.  They were… they were more than risky, and it had felt wrong when he’d had a boyfriend, but he was single now…

But Viktor was his friend and it’d be wrong to just ogle him like that.  Wouldn’t it?

He licked his lips and chewed on the bottom one for a minute, worrying the flesh between his teeth while his eyes skimmed over the pictures.  Why Viktor had sent them would always be a mystery to Yuuri.  It wasn’t like Viktor put thought into these things, he just… did them.  Of course, Viktor would send him pictures like this.  He probably sent them to Chris too.  Yuuri really should ask Chris what he did with them…

Or not.  Yuuri wasn’t sure that he wanted to know.

He traced his finger along Viktor’s spine in one of them.  There was a ridiculous amount of bubbles everywhere, but they didn’t cover his ass at all.  One thing that skating was really good at was keeping glutes in shape and Viktor’s were in superior shape all the time.   Yuuri sighed and shifted in his place on the bed.  It wasn’t good for his health to stare at this particular picture of Viktor.  He put it down, but the one underneath it wasn’t any better.  In fact, it was probably worse in Yuuri’s opinion.

There was something about seeing Viktor in a state of only partial undress that made Yuuri’s stomach twist and his dick twitch.  Yuuri bit his lip hard as he pushed himself further back onto the bed so his back was pressed against the wall.  Everything felt all twisted up inside like there was a pressure, not only inside his skull but elsewhere.  It was a feeling he was familiar with, but he hadn’t used Viktor to relieve it in a very long time.  Not since he’d actually met Viktor.  Not since they became friends.

He _almost_ felt a little dirty as he slid his hand under his shirt and into his jeans, but instead of making him stop, his breath caught as the thrill of it all coursed through him.  It was wrong.  So very wrong, but it felt _really good_.  Yuuri stared at the picture, at the way the track pants were slung low on Viktor’s hips, the way his hipbone peeked out, the way that Yuuri could tell just how toned Viktor’s abdominals were based on the shadow of the V and the way the rivulets of water flowed over his pecs and six-pack.  Yuuri swallowed, squeezed his eyes shut and closed his hand around his erection with a groan that he barely managed to bite back.  He blindly reached toward the the drawer next to the bed and grabbed the bottle of lotion he kept in there.

He had to pull his hand out of his jeans to squirt it into his hand and rub it around, but when he closed his fist around himself again it felt so much better, slicker and smoother and his breath left in a rush.  It wasn’t even hard to imagine what it would have been like watching the shoot for the ad.  Viktor would be all teasing smiles and laughter as they made sure everything was just right.  And then he’d wink at Yuuri in that way that he did to the cameras, but this time it would be just for him.

Yuuri’s hand started slipping up and down faster, as he got lost in his own little fantasy.  Viktor’s eyes would lock with his where he was standing behind the photographer, the intense blue of his eyes somehow deeper and darker.  Viktor would hold his gaze as he lifted the bottle of water up, and he wouldn’t break contact until the last second when he tipped his head back and the water poured over him.  Running along the taut muscle in his neck and over his chest and down past his navel, the drops disappearing into his track pants, getting them all wet, making them stick to Viktor in ways that Yuuri hadn’t seen before.  Leaving nothing to Yuuri’s imagination—

Yuuri’s muscles clenched and he bent forward as he came in his hand, faster than he thought he would.  He let his head fall back against the wall.  Damn it.  His chest was heaving, like he was short of air, but he wasn’t.  Letting his gaze slip back to the picture, Yuuri sighed.  He couldn’t want one of his best friends in the world.  Not like this.  He couldn’t.

But he did.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue to BYSOTI(D)...

Yuuri skated around the rink slowly, going through the compulsory figures that he’d learned, but never needed.  Still, he liked them.  Not that it mattered anymore.  Everything was over.  He’d finally started competing, doing better than he’d ever imagined he would and then it was all over.  He should be watching the Grand Prix Final.  Viktor was skating in it.  He might not get gold – even if he deserved it in Yuuri’s opinion – but his skating would be amazing.

Yuuri sighed.  He just couldn’t watch it when all his hopes and dreams were likely to be dashed.  It’d only been a week or so since the Junior Nationals that had changed everything.

Takeshi was on the ice with him, skating backwards with a frown on his face and he wasn’t looking at Yuuri.  He blamed himself a little.  Yuuri had realized that much.  He hadn’t actually expected their coach to announce that he was going to drop Yuuri and move up north.  Takeshi had told Yuuri as much, but it didn’t change the fact that if Takeshi and Yuuko hadn’t quit skating when they did that he’d still have a coach.  He’d have a coach to go with him to the international competitions that he was informed he’d be assigned to after Nationals were completed near the end of the month.

Now he didn’t have anyone to go with him.  He was a Junior National medalist without a coach.  His coach must have thought his winning was a giant fluke because why else would he drop Yuuri to go train someone who wasn’t a Junior National medalist.

Maybe if Yuuri was really lucky, Minako-sensei would go with him.

Yuuri glided to a stop in the middle of rink.

Did he really think he could compete INTERNATIONALLY?!

He squatted down and looked at the ice between his skates.  He saw Takeshi’s skates before he heard his voice.  There was too much static in his head to make out what he was saying, but Yuuri was sure that he was saying something.

It didn’t matter.

“Takeshi, do you think they’re actually going to send me to Junior Worlds?”

Takeshi’s snort came through loud and clear.  "Of course, you idiot.  You won, didn’t you?  They always send the winner.“  There was an edge of bitterness, but Yuuri knew that it wasn’t towards him.  At least he was fairly sure about that.  It’d only taken years to realize that Takeshi was harder on himself than anyone else.

"Maybe they’ll realize that I only won because of a fluke.”

Another snort.

“Besides, I can’t go without a coach.  What am I supposed to do without a coach?”

Takeshi was quiet for a minute and then he reached down and hauled Yuuri up with a strong hand on his bicep.  "You don’t worry about that.  The adults do.  Your parents.  Minako-sensei.  They’ll figure it out.  All you have to do is skate.“

Yuuri chewed on his lip.  "I guess.”

“YuuRI!”

They both looked toward the boards where Minako-sensei had just arrived.  She was beaming.  It was the first time Yuuri had seen her smile since his coach quit.  "Minako-sensei?“

"Yuuri, I hope you have a good winter coat because we’re going on a trip after New Years.  You and me.  I just finished talking with your parents.”

Yuuri frowned hard enough to cause his forehead to wrinkle.  "Where?“  It couldn’t be a competition because there weren’t any that early in the year from what he understood.

"Saint Petersburg.  I’ve found you a coach.”

Yuuri swallowed.  He could feel Takeshi stiffen next to him.

“Saint Petersburg?”  Yuuri only knew of one coach that coached in Saint Petersburg, but there was no way that Minako meant him.  There were others there as well.  There had to be.

“I got off the phone a little while ago with Yakov Feltsman.  He’s going to coach you, Yuuri!”

Yuuko, who hadn’t made it onto the ice yet, screamed.

Takeshi slapped Yuuri’s back hard sending him to his knees on the ice.  He’d have to thank him later.  If Takeshi hadn’t made him fall, he would have anyway.

“Does that… Am I…”  The question was there, on the tip of his tongue struggling to get out, but instead it was strangling him and his voice.

“That’s right, Yuuri!  You’re going to train with Viktor Nikiforov!  Aren’t you excited?”

Yuuri threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #bysoti(d) drabble#pre-bysoti(d)#prologue#what happened before chapter one#this has been bouncing around my head for weeks#and since I was in a writing mood#I decided to actually write it#I don’t know if anyone will find it interesting by me#but here you go anyway#also getting back into 14 yo pre-Viktor Yuuri’s head made me realize just how far bysoti(d) Yuuri has come#I’m so proud of him


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abmaries asked: Hello, hope that you and your family are doing well. If you're in a drabble mood. How about when Alexei asked Riku for permission to coach Yuuri or a skating family drabble please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I decided to not wait to have a batch to upload. So have this singular drabble.

Alexei twisted and worked his way through the surprisingly cramped hallway of the arena.  Now that the Men’s Free Skate had finished, people were flooding the hallways.  Every skater had a retinue, some more than others.  On top of that there were things that needed to be taken care of by the ISU and JSF staff before the Women’s Free Skate tomorrow night.

Alexei knew more about how the behind the scenes worked now then he ever did as a skater.  He missed being ignorant, life was more enjoyable that way.

“Turov-san!”  Alexei swung around.  The person who had been talking wasn’t facing him.  Probably wasn’t even aware that Alexei was standing just being him.  No, the person was trying to get the attention of the same person that Alexei had been looking for.

“Riku!”

His wife turned, brushing a strand of hair that had escaped from her bun back into place.  She had a clipboard in one hand and Alexei could just make out the earpiece tucked around one ear.  He smiled and waved.  She sighed.

“Busy?”

Blinking, she looked at him.  “You know that I am.  I need to go and find the medalists and make sure that they go to the blood draw as soon as possible.”

“I know where Viktor is.  In fact, I’ll take you to him.”

“I was going to find Lambiel first.  He’s much more cooperative.  And polite and–”

“Ah, but Viktor adores me.  Besides, I’ve discovered something amazing by spending time with Yakov while I let you work.”

Riku reached up and stroked her fingers through Alexei’s hair.  “Yes, you’ve been an exceptional husband not hovering this time.”

Such praise practically made Alexei beam.  He knew he was easy like that, but he didn’t care.  “I know where Katsuki disappeared to.”

Riku blinked.  “I didn’t know that you wanted to know.  It’s on record who’s coaching him.  Somewhere.”

“Ah, well, I was curious, but it wasn’t a necessity that I find out.  Besides, his coach is here.”  Alexei smiled. “I was just talking to him.”

Alexei knew that Riku had a sixth sense for his foolishness, but he didn’t care.  He knew that she’d play along.  “You were just talking with your former coach, Mr Feltsman.”

“Exactly!”

Riku grabbed his arm.  “Wait.  Katsuki Yuuri is training with Yakov Feltsman?”

“Katsuki Yuuri is not only training with Yakov Feltsman.  Katsuki Yuuri has started to fascinate Viktor Nikiforov.”  Alexei paused.  “And Yakov wants me to go to St Petersburg to evaluate him.”

***

Alexei gripped the handles of his duffle bag a little tighter and weaved through the crowd in the international terminal.  He didn’t need to look for Riku, he just knew where she was, and if he could just get the crowd to part then he’d be able to see her and everything would be perfect.  Or on the way to perfect.

He managed to round the corner and just like he knew, there she was, looking at the watch she wore on her wrist instead of looking for him in the crowd.  Though really, he knew he probably stood out from the majority, but still.  “Riku!”

She glanced up and smiled.  He watched as her gaze lingered on his face.  Then she took a large breath.  It wasn’t the welcome he’d expected.

“You want to coach him.”

Ah.  She knew.  Of course she’d know.  She was Riku.  He nodded.

“That much?”

He nodded again.  “It’d mean living in Russia until his contract with Yakov expires.”

Another deep breath.  “He’s not like the other students you’ve worked with.”

Alexei shook his head.  Yuuri was better.  So much better.  There was a well of untapped potential and fire to succeed that Alexei was sure not many saw.  It reminded him of someone.

“Ok.”

“Just like that? Ok?”

Riku stood up on her toes and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek.  He’d missed her.  So of course he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun them around.  Her laugh was both delighted and exasperated.  When he set her down, she just looked up at him and shook her head.  “If you want me to make you work harder for a yes…”

Alexei shook his head.  “No.  That’s all right.  Let’s not.”

“Let’s go home.  I’ll make dinner and we can talk logistics.”


End file.
